Entre deux mondes
by Miss Andromeda l'exorciste
Summary: D'étranges créatures meurtrières venus d'une autre dimension font des ravages dans les camps d'entrainement du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ses chevaliers étant impuissant face au créature, la déesse est obligé de demander de l'aide à des spécialistes de cette même dimension.
1. La faille et le contact

Salut la compagnie !

Je vous présente mon premier crossover. J'me décide à l'essaie.

Ce sera entre D Gray Man et Saint Seiya.

Alors, le Bla-Bla habituel, les personnages de D.G-M sont Katsura Hoshino et ceux de S.S. sont à Masami Kurumada.

Pour le rating, je mets K+ pour le moment.

Pour avoir une petite idée de la période où cela se passe, chez Saint Seiya, c'est l'après de la guerre sainte contre Hadès et chez D Gray Man, juste à la fin de l'anime, après le combat contre le level four.

Je vais caser un exorciste avec un chevalier d'Athéna, j'prévient à l'avance, c'est un YAOÏ. Mais je dirais pas qui sont les deux choisi, pas avant un moment en tout cas. Mais pour l'exorciste, y aura plus vraiment beaucoup de choix à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui ont des idées sur ce fameux couple, dites-les, et je vous direz si vous avez bon ou pas.

Plusieurs couples parmi les chevaliers aussi, beaucoup de YAOÏ. Mais je les dirais pas tout de suite.

Merci aux gens qui viendront lire ce crossover.

Bon lecture, Kyuu.

Crossover -Man et Saint Seiya.

Entre deux mondes.

Chapitre 1: La faille et le contact.

S.S.

Athéna soupira une énième fois. Assise sur son trône, au sanctuaire, elle réfléchissait aux évènements récents.

Depuis un peu moins de deux semaines, d'étranges créatures venues d'on ne sait où faisaient des ravages un peu partout dans le monde. Elles apparaissent dans les camps d'entraînements du sanctuaire, et tuaient tous ceux qu'elles trouvaient. Certaines victimes partaient en poussière, ne laissant que des vêtements vides sur le sol après le passage des créatures.

Nombreux sont ceux qui avaient pensés qu'il s'agissait d'envoyés d'une divinité quelconque, déchaînant son courroux contre la déesse. Mais cela semblait aussi illogique, car aucun cosmos n'émanait de ses créatures sanguinaires.

Mû avait commençait depuis une semaine à faire des recherches dans les archives du sanctuaire. Il espérer y trouver l'origine de ses créatures et le moyens de les anéantirent, car, il se trouvait, malheureusement pour eux que leurs pouvoirs, leurs forces et leurs cosmos sont inefficaces face à ses monstres. Shion vint tout de même lui prêtait main forte dès le lendemain, disant qu'à deux, ils iraient beaucoup plus vite.

La déesse de la guerre passa sa main devant son visage, las. _Après Hadès, ces créatures, ne pouvons-nous pas bénéficiez d'un instant de répit,_ pensa la jeune femme, car après tout, ils n'avaient eu qu'un mois à peine de paix après leurs retour à tous de l'enfer, avant l'arrivée des créatures.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône. Athéna sortit de ses pensées et se redressa sur son trône tandis que la grande porte s'ouvrit sur le grand pope et le chevalier du bélier. Ils avaient l'air de bonne humeur, avaient-ils trouvaient quel était l'origine de ses créatures tueuses ? La jeune déesse l'espérait énormément. Tous deux s'agenouillèrent respectueusement face à la déesse, cette dernière leurs fit un simple signe de main pour leurs demander de se relever. Ce fut Mû qui prit la parole.

« Princesse Athéna, nous sommes venus vous avertir que nous sommes à deux doigt de découvrir quel est l'origine de ces étranges créatures qui ont envahis notre monde.

- Nous avons déjà découvert que ses créatures venaient d'une autre dimension, expliqua le vieil Atlante.

- D'une autre dimension, répéta la jeune femme hébétée, expliquez- vous un peu mieux je vous prie.

- Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit princesse, commença le pope, il existe de nombreux univers et dimensions. Il est rare qu'il n'entre en contact. Nous avons découvert que ces créatures avaient traversées une faille inter-dimensionnelle pour venir ici. Ce qui veut dire que notre monde est entré en contact avec un monde parallèle et que certaines de ces créatures en ont profitées pour venir ici.

- Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé lequel, demanda la déesse, sceptique.

- Nous sommes d'abord venus vous rendre compte de l'avancer de nos recherche, commença le jeune bélier, et vous avertir que nous nous rendons a Star Hill, pour trouvaient avec quel autre dimension la nôtre est entré en contact.

- Cela nous permettra d'en apprendre plus sur ces créatures et de, peut-être, trouvaient le moyen de les exterminés, conclut l'ancien bélier.

- Très bien, répondit Saori, mais je viens avec vous.

- QUOI, s'exclamèrent les deux atlantes à l'unisson.

- Il n'y a pas de ''Quoi ''qui tienne ! Je viens avec vous, un point c'est tout. Non mais !

- C-comme vous voudrez, répondit Shion.

- Allons-y, fit-elle. » Ils sortirent de la salle du trône, Athéna marchant devant les deux béliers.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à Star Hill, une demi-heure plus tard, la déesse se plaça face à l'hôtel. Les deux béliers attendaient, sur ordre d'Athéna, qui avait décidé qu'elle entrerais en contact avec la dimension qu'elle rechercher pour faire appel à des spécialistes, en espérant qu'il y en ait.

Elle espérait qu'il existe des gens capable d'anéantir ses monstres. Athéna commença à faire irradier son cosmos, une douce aura dorée enveloppa la jeune femme, ses long cheveux parme se mouvant doucement comme bercés par une légère brise. Elle était entrée dans le multivers, enfin, son esprit, et arpentée les branches d'Yggdrasil, le grand arbre soutenant les mondes, pour en trouver un en particulier.

Lorsqu'elle trouva le monde d'où venaient les créatures pour commencer à y faire des recherches, une étrange source d'énergie entra en contact avec son cosmos. Une énergie douce et chaleureuse, elle espérait que ce soit ce qu'elle rechercher.

D.G-M

Lenalee se dirigeait vers la section scientifique pour apporter leurs cafés, aux scientifiques évidemment. En passant devant le bureau de son frère, celle-ci s'arrêta net. De l'autre côté de la porte fermée, l'on entendit des bruits de perceuse, de visseuse, de marteau, de scie et d'autres outils en tout genre.

La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas devant la porte, préférant allait engueuler Komui après avoir apportée leurs cafés aux scientifiques. Car pour la chinoise, le taré qui leurs servaient d'intendant à tous ne pouvait qu'être en train de préparer une connerie… encore.

Après avoir servi le café, Lenalee sortit de la section scientifique pour aller tirer les oreilles à Komui. Mais, à peine fut-elle sortit de la pièce, qu'elle se retrouva perchée sur une épaule. A qui ? A Lavi. Le rouquin était accompagné de Kanda et Allen, tout trois courrait à en perdre haleine –pas de jeux de mots avec le nom du petit blandinet-.

En regardant derrière les jeunes hommes, elle comprit très vite se qui leurs arrivait, et pourquoi Lavi l'avait attrapée de cette manière. Komui les poursuivaient, sur le dos d'un Komulin géant.

Celui-ci était monté sur chenille de tank et possédait, non pas huit tentacules, mais douze, tous armés d'instruments de cuisine –poêles, casseroles, couteaux et spatules -. Komui l'avait peint à la manière du camouflage des militaires. Il portait quand même un énorme béret rose pétant sur la grosse boule qui lui servait de tête.

Lenalee soupira, lasser par les inventions idiotes de son frère. Elle activa ses Blood Boots et sauta de l'épaule de Lavi, qui pila en même temps que le kendoka et le symbiotique, pour se retourner et pour voir quel traitement ferait subir la brune à leurs fou d'intendant. Ce fut, ni-une, ni deux, qu'elle aplatit le robot en quelque coup de pieds avant d'assommer Komui en abattant sa botte sur le crâne de l'intendant.

« Merci Lenalee, commença le blandin après avoir repris son souffle.

- Ouais merci, renchérit le rouquin.

- Tss.

- C'est rien, répondit la jeune en désactivant ses bottes qui reprirent leurs formes d'anneaux, pourquoi nii-san a lancé un Komulin à votre poursuite ?

- Tss, aucune idée, répondit le japonais agacé, il nous a convoqué dans son bureau tous les trois. Quand on est arrivé là-bas tout à l'heure, il aura surgit de nul part avant de nous charger avec sa machine et nous attaqué.

- -soupir- Baka nii-san, murmura la chinoise, exaspérée par le comportement de son frère. » Lavi et Kanda sortirent leurs armes anti-akuma de la carcasse du Komulin. Komui qui était encore un peu dans les vapes se réveilla en sursaut, en quelque sorte, levant les bras et lâchant un cri suraigu, un katana à la lame aiguisé et griffes acérées planter sous la gorge.

Et c'est sous la menace du mugen de Kanda et des griffes du Crow Clown d'Allen qu'il fut reconduit à son bureau, suivit par Lavi et Lenalee. Ces derniers étaient amusés de voir le kendoka et le maudit s'entendre sur quelque chose.

Et c'est sous la surveillance des quatre exorcistes que Komui fut contraint de retourner à sa paperasse.

Jusqu'à ce que Reever n'entre en trombe dans le bureau.

« CHEEEEEEEEEEEF! Tous se retournèrent en sursaut pour voir le blond paniqué et complètement essoufflé.

- Que se passe-t-il commandant Reever, demanda l'intendant.

- Chef, vous, vous devez venir, voir ça, fit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle, c'est super bizarre.

- Bizarre à quel point, demanda malicieusement l'apprenti bookman.

- Aussi bizarre que, l'australien passa sa main sur nuque, cherchant un équivalent en bizarrerie dans ce qu'il allait annoncer quand il eut l'illumination, je sais, aussi bizarre que de voir Kanda danser le tango avec Allen.

- De quoi, s'exclamèrent les deux nommés tandis que Lavi éclata de rire.

- C'est pas le moment de rire, Lavi, répliqua le scientifique blond énervé, il y a une femme géante auprès d'Hevlaska.

- De quoi ! Sur le coup, Lavi ne riait plus.

- Elle prétend être la déesse de la guerre, Athéna et demande à parler au responsable des lieux.

- Je vais aller la voir, répondit Komui en se levant de sa chaise, Lenalee, vient avec moi, on ne sait jamais. Lavi, Allen-kun, Kanda-kun, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités. Au cas de besoin, nous vous préviendront. » Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois et sortir du bureau, bientôt suivis par Lenalee, Komui et Reever. Ces trois-là partir auprès d'Hevlaska.

S.S. & D.G-M

Arrivés auprès d'Hevlaska, tous furent surpris du spectacle qui leurs étaient offert, qui était des plus insolite.

Il y avait bien une femme auprès de la gardienne du cube, enfin, plutôt son esprit, étant donné qu'elle était à moitié transparente. Elle était aussi grande qu'Hevlaska. La jeune femme, car elle paraissait très jeune, avait de longs cheveux lisse et de couleur parme, ses yeux était bleus, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche.

La prétendue déesse semblait en grande conversation avec la gardienne du cube. A les voir discutaient, l'on aurait cru voir deux vieilles amies.

« Ah ouais, aussi bizarre que Kanda qui danse le tango avec Allen, murmura Lenalee, assez fort tout de même pour que Saori l'entende, cette dernière détourna son regard de son interlocutrice pour regarder le trio qui les observait depuis l'élévateur.

- Serait-ce de me voir ainsi qui vous parez si étrange, demanda la déesse avec un large sourire.

- Oups, excusez-moi, répondit la chinoise en rougissant, c'est-à-dire que c'est tout de même une situation assez particulière.

- Je ne vais pas vous contredire, continua Athéna, je ne sens plus vraiment mon corps, j'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé dans mon monde. Mes pauvres petits agneaux en seraient traumatisés.

- Votre monde, répéta Komui hébété.

- Vos petits agneaux, répéta Lenalee aussi hébétée que son frère.

- Oh, oups, fit la jeune femme en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouches, j'en connais deux qui vont être furieux. Vous le répéterez à personne… cette histoire d'agneaux.

- D'accord, répondit Komui, vous pourriez juste nous éclairez sur cette histoire de monde. Faites-vous référence à la théorie des univers parallèle ?

- Oui, répondit Athéna, même si nos monde ne sont pas supposés entrer en contact, il y en a déjà eu, de contact, avant celui que j'ai créé. Donc, d'après Hevlaska, vous êtes le grand intendant… euh.

- Lee, Komui Lee, se présenta Komui, et ma petite sœur, ajouta l'intendant en désignant la brunette.

- Lenalee Lee mademoiselle, fit à son tour la chinoise.

- Saori Kido, se présenta la jeune déesse, réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Sachez tout de même que je ne me réincarne que tous les deux siècles et demi, lors des guerres saintes contre mes oncles : Hadès et Poséidon.

- Elle dit vrai Komui, ajouta Hevlaska en voyant Komui sceptique, c'est l'innocence elle-même qui est entrée en contact avec son énergie.

- Vous voulez dire mon cosmos, rectifia Saori.

- Votre quoi, demanda la chinoise, qu'est-ce c'est le cosmos ?

- Dans le monde d'où je viens, commença la déesse, il existe une énergie appelée : le cosmos. Très peu de personne peuvent apprendre à le maîtriser.

- Des élus, fit Lenalee, et cette énergie, le cosmos, c'est une arme, un peu comme l'innocence ici ? Ou est-ce que c'est autre chose ?

- Le cosmos nous permet d'interagir avec la matière, répondit Athéna, je suis bien contente que cette innocence m'est trouvée, vu que c'est apparemment d'ici que vienne les créatures. Car, si je suis entrée en contact avec votre monde, c'est parce que des tueurs sanguinaires seront passé de votre monde au miens, par une faille inter-dimensionnel.

- Des Akuma, demanda Komui.

- Akuma, répéta Saori, c'est ainsi que se nomme ces créatures ? Au japon où j'ai grandi, Akuma signifie démon ou diable.

- Attendez, coupa Komui, rien n'est encore sûr, pouvez-vous nous dire comment opère ses créatures ?

- On l'ignore, répondit Saori, elle apparaisse et avant qu'on se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, de grande détonations retentissent et elles disparaissent. Beaucoup de victime ont étaient réduites à l'état de cendre.

- Ce sont bien les Akumas, affirma Komui, reste à savoir comment ont-ils trouvés la faille pour entrer dans votre monde. Et comment cette faille c'est formé. Désirez-vous que l'on vous envoie des exorcistes ? Pour régler votre problème d'invasions d'Akuma.

- Vous êtes capables de les éliminés, demanda la déesse de la guerre hébété.

- Oui, répondit Lenalee amusée, ça fait même parti de notre travail. Notre organisation, la congrégation de l'ombre, à était créée, il y a cent ans, pour récupérer les cent-neuf fragments de l'innocence, dispersées un peu partout dans le monde. Lorsqu'une innocence trouve un compatible, elle devient une arme. Les compatibles comme moi ou Hevlaska, sont appelés les apôtres de dieux ou exorcistes, nous ne sommes que douze pour le moment, les quatre maréchaux inclus. Et c'est grâce à l'innocence que l'on peut vaincre les Akumas.

- C'est formidable, s'exclama Athéna en frappant ses mains, je suis contente d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherchée. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir qui vous allez nous envoyer. Et aussi comment on va les faire venir dans mon monde, la déesse eut un instant de réflexion avant d'hausser les épaules, au et puis, Shion et Dohko doivent savoir.

- Pardonnez ma curiosité, fit Lenalee, mais qui sont ces dénommés Shion et Dohko ? Tout comme cette histoire de guerre sainte que je n'ai pas compris. Pourriez-vous nous éclairez s'il vous plaît ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, commença la déesse de la guerre après un instant d'hésitation, nous nous réincarnons, moi, Poséidon et Hadès tous les deux siècles et demi, et nos sanctuaires entre alors en guerres. Le plus dur aura était à chaque fois la guerre sainte contre le maître des enfers. Sur mes quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers protecteurs, chacun placés sous l'une des quatre-vingt-huit constellations du zodiaque, très peu nombreux sont ceux qui y survivent.

- C'est horrible, lâcha la chinoise choquée.

- Même si cela vous semblera étrange, ajouta Kido, nous avons toujours réussi à vaincre Hadès et ces cent-huit spectres.

- Cent-huit, répéta Komui hébété, Saori confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Lors de la précédente guerre sainte, fit la déesse, seul deux chevaliers ont survécus. Shion, chevalier d'or du Bélier et Dohko, chevalier d'or de la Balance.

- Mais alors, souffla Lenalee, ils seraient âgées de plus de deux cent-cinquante ans.

- Oui, enfin, à peu près, répondit Saori, Shion aura était nommé grand pope du sanctuaire où réside quelques-uns des chevaliers et Dohko, gardien des spectres, en clair, il devait surveiller leurs résurrections.

- Devait, répéta Lenalee qui commençait à paniquée, cela veut dire qu'ils sont déjà revenus. Mais, et la guerre sainte, elle n'a pas encore eu lieux. Non ?

- Si, fit Athéna après quelques minutes de silence, mais cette fois aura était différente des autres. A la fin de la guerre tous mes chevaliers auront étaient ressuscités… y compris ceux qui avaient déjà péris avant la guerre.

-C'est… étrange, fit Komui.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, sourit Saori, pour votre proposition en ce qui concerne le ou les exorcistes, je ne suis pas contre. Étant donné que notre cosmos n'a aucun effet sur eux. Tous mes chevaliers, hors-mi un seul, sont sans défense face à ces, Akumas. Aucun d'eux n'a péri, mais beaucoup d'apprentis et de gardes n'ont pas eu cette chance. Les apprentis n'étaient âgés que de quatre à onze ans.

- Mais c'est affreux, lâcha Lenalee au bord des larmes.

- Vous venez de dire que l'un de vos… chevaliers, est capable de détruire les Akuma.

- C'est exacte, répondit la déesse de la guerre en souriant, mais, comme il est le seul, je préférerais avoir une aide, et ce chevalier en question déteste la violence, il ne supporte pas l'idée de blessait les gens, alors imaginez un peu pour ce qui s'agit de tuer, le sourire de Kido disparut, surtout qu'il est celui qui aura était le plus touché par la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Il ne s'en ai toujours pas entièrement remis.

- Je comprends, fit Komui, pour ce qui est des exorcistes, nous vous en enverrons deux pour protéger votre, sanctuaire. Je vous conseillerais de faire convoqué tous vos chevaliers avec les apprentis qu'ils leur reste, ainsi cela sera plus simple pour nos exorciste… pour ce qui était du premier exorciste, j'aurais pensé à Allen Walker.

- Allen, répéta la sœur de l'intendant fou n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendus, tu es sûr de vouloir l'envoyé. C'est peut-être pas le meilleur choix nii-san, l'envoyer comme ça dans un monde qui lui est étranger. En plus, il n'a pas du tout le sens de l'orientation.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lenalee, rétorqua le chinois, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Allen étant le seul à pouvoir repéré les Akumas pourra prévenir en cas d'attaque. Et puis, je pense que l'un de vos chevaliers pourrait le guider.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, sourit Saori, et puis, si il peut réellement repérer ces créatures, cela pourrais aussi grandement nous aider.

- Pour ce qui est du second exorciste, s'exclama l »'intendant, je pensais à Kanda. » Tous –hors-mis Athéna- sursautèrent avant de fixer le grand intendant comme si il venait de lui poussait deux têtes supplémentaires. Saori leurs demanda, bien évident la raison de cette réaction.

Lenalee lui expliqua donc que les deux exorcistes que Komui avait suggéré ne s'entendait pas, mais alors pas du tout, et que Kanda était un homme très peu sociable qui ne supportait pas la vie en communauté, qu'il était aussi froid qu'un iceberg et qu'il avait un caractère de chien.

La jeune déesse les avaient rassuré, le dénommé Kanda ne serait pas forcé à bien s'entendre avec les chevaliers, qu'il devrait juste les supporter. Mais par précaution, elle préféra demander, si cette homme venait à causait des dommages au sanctuaire, la permission de l'enfermer, selon la gravité de ces actes, soit dans les cellules du palais, soit celles du Cap Sounion. Komui avait accepté, quelques peu surpris, il se demandait ce que pouvait-être ce ''Cap Sounion''.

Athéna les prévint aussi que, hors-mis si elle devait les convoqués au même moment ou par pur hasard, les deux exorcistes ne se croiserais pas.

D'ailleurs, Athéna les interrogea sur certains points.

« Sous quel signe du zodiaque sont-ils placé ?

- Pourquoi cette question, demanda Lenalee perplexe.

- Pour savoir où je pourrais les installés, fit la déesse avant de rajouter en voyant la mine interrogatrice de l'intendant et sa sœur, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

- Euh, d'accord, fit Komui surpris, euh, Kanda est du signe des gémeaux. Quant à Allen, et bien… nous l'ignorons.

- Ah, fit tout simplement Saori ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, et sinon qu'elles âges ont-ils ?

- Vous êtes curieuse, commenta Komui amusé.

- Je sais, rit doucement Athéna.

- Alors, fit la chinoise, pour répondre à votre question, Allen a quinze ans et Kanda en a dix-huit. Et vos chevaliers, ils ont quels âges ?

- Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, commença la déesse, le plus jeune est âgé de treize ans et les plus âgés, les jumeaux des gémeaux sont âgés de vingt-huit ans. Quand ils ont ressuscités, Shion et Dohko avaient retrouvés le corps de leurs dix-huit ans.

- Ils sont… jeune, fit remarqué Lenalee.

- Bon, fit Saori, je ne vais pas pouvoir encore maintenir le contact très longtemps. Je vais réunir mes chevaliers les plus hauts gradés, ou chevaliers d'or ainsi que le grand pope pour discuter avec eux de cette affaire. Je vous recontacterais d'ici deux jours si cela vous agréez.

- Très bien, répondit Komui, nous allons nous même réunir nos exorcistes les plus hauts gradés, les grands maréchaux.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne vous entends pratiquement plus, je vous dis à dans deux jours, fit rapidement Saori alors que sa présence s'effacer. »

S.S.

Athéna retomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre, totalement épuisée. Shion et Mu se précipitèrent pour aidés la jeune déesse à ce relevait. Voyant que Saori tombait de fatigue, les deux béliers préférèrent raccompagner leur princesse dans sa chambre, dans son temple et l'interrogeais le lendemain matin au vus de l'heure tardive.

Alors que Shion prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la portée, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux avant de murmurer.

« Shion. Il faut faire rappeler tous les chevaliers et apprentis au sanctuaire. Fait les tous venir, tous. Sans exception. Qu'ils soit tous au sanctuaire d'ici trois jours.

- Que, à vos ordre, princesse, répondit l'ancien Bélier trouvant inutile de discutait les ordres d'Athéna.

- Merci, souffla la jeune femme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. » Shion fixa la déesse avant de reporté son attention sur son fils adoptif. Mu répondit à la demande muette de son père de cœur et prit la jeune déesse dans ses bras pour la reconduire à ses appartements pendant que Shion commençait à préparer les lettres d'ordres de rappels au sanctuaire.

Le vieil Atlante remercia rapidement le jeune bélier et tous deux repartir pour le sanctuaire.

D.G-M.

Peu de temps après qu'Athéna ne soit retournée dans son monde, Komui était déjà retourné dans son bureau. Était déjà présent Lenalee et Reever. Le grand intendant avait convoqué les maréchaux présents à la citadelle, c'est à dire Cloud, Sokaro et Tiedoll ainsi que les deux exorcistes choisit pour la mission au sanctuaire d'Athéna, c'est à dire Allen et Kanda.

Le chinois allait devoir discuté de l'affaire avec les maréchaux en espérant qu'ils comprennent la situation et qu'ils croient en la paroles d'Hevlaska sur la confiance en la jeune déesse, mais pour ça, Komui était confiant.

Le plus dure serait pour Allen et Kanda, enfin surtout pour Kanda car le jeune symbiotique accepterait volontiers la mission si on lui dit que là-bas il n'aurait plus Link sur le dos. Pour le kendoka, ce serait une autre paire de manche, Komui pense que si on lui dit qu'il n'aura pas Lavi pour l'embêter dans cette dimension et qu'il n'y aura que très peu de chance qu'il ne croise le maudit, peut-être accepterait-il ? Qui sait ?

L'intendant fou ne sortit de ses pensées qu'à l'arrivée des maréchaux et des deux exorcistes. Il espérait réussir à les convaincre, mais pour ce qui s'agit de deux certaines têtes de mules, se serait pas gagné. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme dit le proverbe, il ne restait donc plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau.

Fin.


	2. La traversée des dimensions

Bonjour, bonjour les gens.

Voici le chapitre deux de ''Entre deux mondes''.

Auteur : Miss Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : T, je crois que j'y suis abonnée.

Disclaimer : D Gray Man à Katsura Hoshino. Saint Seiya à Masami Kurumada. Y a que cette histoire qui est à moi.

Pour vous aider un peu sur l'identité fameux couple exorciste/chevalier, je vais réduire l'effectif de choix sur le chevalier, car après tout, j'ai déjà réduit le choix pour l'exorciste à deux d'entre eux : Allen et Kanda. Pour en revenir au chevalier, cela se limitera aux ors et aux chevaliers divins, donc Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki et Shun.

Vos idées pour ce petit couple sont toujours les bienvenues, je vous direz si vous avez bon ou non, mais j'aimerais bien avoir des avis dessus.

Je sais pas si vous avez devinez ou non. Comme vous me le dites pas les reviews, c'est que, soit, ça doit pas vous choqué, soit, vous voulez pas le dire, soit, vous avez pas devinez. Vous vous demandez sûrement ''mais de quoi elle parle'', c'est simple. Je parle du chevalier d'Athéna destructeur d'Akuma. Je vais révéler ''officiellement'', car y a des gens qui ont dû deviner qui c'est, qui est ce chevalier dans ce chapitre et assez tôt. J'le dis pas maintenant, ce serait pas bien.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à vous, cher lecteurs et lectrices. Kyuu.

D Gray Man & Saint Seiya.

Entre deux mondes.

Chapitre 2: La traversée des dimensions.

S.S.

Le lendemain de l'entrée en contact des deux mondes, Athéna aura fait mander tous ses chevaliers d'or ainsi que les chevaliers divins -même Ikki- était présent-.

Après un rapide résumé des évènements de la veille, la déesse interrogea ses chevaliers pour connaître leurs avis sur l'idée qu'ils avaient eue avec l'intendant de la congrégation de l'ombre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que l'on peut leurs faire confiance, commença Saori, peut-être y a-t-il un lien entre notre cosmos et l'énergie de ce cristal, l'innocence.

-Peut-être mais l'on ne peut rien affirmer pour le moment, fit Mu septique, vous avez dit que c'est cette, innocence, qui est entrée en contact avec votre cosmos. Cela me parait très suspect cette histoire.

-Je comprends ta méfiance Mu, reprit le jeune déesse, mais tu peux me croire. On peut leurs faire confiance, j'en suis sûr certaine. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-B- bien sûr, répondit le jeune Bélier.

-Tu vois, ajouta Athéna, je suis certaine que nous pouvons les croire. Pour le moment, ils sont la seul aide que j'ai trouvée... et puis, ce cristal, l'innocence, serait aussi ce qui leurs permets de détruire ces créatures, les Akumas.

-Cela m'étonnerait, répliqua DeathMask, à mon avis, il y a autre chose, sinon, comment cela se ferait-il que Shun puisse les détruire. Il n'est jamais entré en contact avec cette... chose, cette... innocence.» Un silence quasi-religieux prit place. Il était vrai que si Andromède pouvait détruire ces créatures, c'est que cette innocence n'était pas nécessaire pour détruire ces "Akumas". Car après tout, le jeune chevalier à la chevelure d'émeraude n'était jamais entré en contact avec.

Shun, lui, essaya de se faire tout petit. Il ne voulait pas parlé de ce fait, qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir détruire ces créatures, il n'en était pas fier. Il n'aimait pas ôter la vie, même à ce genre de créature.

Voyant le malaise de son cadet, Shaka préféra détourner le sujet. Il appréciait énormément le jeune chevalier d'Andromède. La Vierge, après leurs résurrections c'était énormément rapprocher de Shun, il le considérait un peu comme son petit frère. Et l'hindou savait que de son côté, le jeune japonais le considérais comme un grand frère et ça, le blond en était plutôt flatté.

«Vous avez dit qu'il enverrait deux des leurs, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, répondit Kido, d'ailleurs, j'avais pensé que, le temps de cette cohabitations avec ses deux exorcistes, les logés dans les temples du zodiaque, avec vous, chevaliers d'or.

-QUOI, s'exclamèrent les treize nommés.

-Je sais que l'un deux est du signe des gémeaux, ajouta la déesse de la guerre, quand à l'autre... et ben, eux même l'ignore. J'ai pas insisté sur le sujet, on lui demandera directement. En attendant, j'avais au départ prévu qu'il logerait au treizième temple, mais… d'après les dire de Lenalee, la petite sœur de l'intendant Komui, ce jeune homme aurait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Shun, Shaka, je voulais vous demandais de bien vouloir l'aidé et de l'hébergé avec vous dans le temple de la vierge. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien évidemment.

-Pas du tout, répondit Andromède avec le sourire.

-Cela ne me dérange pas non plus, renchérit la Vierge.

-Très bien, fit la déesse, je l'ai recontacterais demain, comme nous l'avions convenus. Saga, Kanon, vous allez préparer une chambre pour votre invité, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il serait…

-Plus glacial qu'un iceberg, coupa Saga.

-Et aurait un caractère de chien, finit Kanon.

-C'est exactement ça, fit Athéna, j'aimerais aussi que vous trouviez un moyen de vous différenciez face à eux. Étant donné qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas, ils leurs faudra un moyen très simple de ne pas vous confondre'' les jumeaux hochèrent de la tête. ''Shun, Shaka, vous aussi allez préparer une chambre pour votre invité.

-A vos ordres, répondirent les deux chevaliers à l'unisson.

- Bien, fit Saori en souriant, vous pouvez disposer. » Tous les chevaliers se redressèrent pour quitter le hall du treizième temple pour redescendre aux arènes pour leurs entraînements.

Les chevaliers divins partirent dans leurs appartements auparavant, installés au treizième temple, pour récupérer leurs armures, hors-mis Shun qui c'était récemment installé dans le sixième temple, partageant ainsi les appartements de son grand frère tout neuf.

C'est juste après avoir passé le dixième temple qu'Aphrodite demanda tout naturellement.

«Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent-être mignon, ces exorcistes.

-APHRODITE, s'exclamèrent tous ses confrères des plus énervés par les manie de leurs frère du poisson.

-Ben quoi, demanda innocemment le suédois.

-Tu peux pas t'arrêter un peu, s'énerva Mu, même pas cinq minutes.

-Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit le Poisson, non. Et c'est pas près de changer. » Le jeune Atlante soupira de résignation. Aphrodite était un véritable dragueur de première mais aussi un coureur de caleçon. Avec celui-là, beaucoup craignais que la véritable menace pour les deux jeunes hommes ne soit pas les Akumas, mais le chevalier d'or des poissons.

D.G-M.

L'ambiance était électrique à la citadelle. Chacun attendait avec impatience que la déesse n'entre à nouveau en contact avec eux, le lendemain. Chacun voulait la voir.

La veille, peu de temps après le passage d'Athéna, Komui avait fait convier les trois maréchaux présents à la citadelle ainsi qu'Allen et Kanda.

Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, l'albinos et le japonais avait était très compréhensible et avait acceptés la mission sans trop rechigné. Allen était bien trop content d'être débarrassé de double verrue, qu'il avait accepté tout de suite. Quant à Kanda, prendre des vacances d'un certains lapin crétin n'était pas de refus. Non, Komui n'avait pas pu lui parler des cellules ou bien du Cap Sounion.

L'intendant avait prévu de gardé l'affaire confidentiel, mais c'était sans compter sur Lavi, qui avait était écouter aux portes et s'était empressés de rapporter toute l'histoire à toute la citadelle. Du coup, tous attendaient avec impatience le lendemain pour savoir à quoi ressembler la déesse.

Le blandin et le brun choisit pour la mission était assez anxieux. Il se posait tout un tas de questions. Comment était la déesse ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Et ses chevaliers, à quoi ressemblaient-ils eux aussi ? Comment étaient-ils ? Y avait-il des femmes chevaliers ? Et leurs armures ? S'ils étaient chevaliers, cela voulait dire qu'ils portaient des armures ? Comment étaient-elles ? Certaines étaient d'or, apparemment, mais pas toutes.

Ce matin-là, Allen et Kanda avaient décidé de s'entraîner ensemble, pour une fois. Mais tous deux étaient distraits.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Allen faillit réussir à toucher Kanda que le cadet demanda une pause. Le kendoka avait laissé une ouverture trop importante ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

«Non, mais on peut savoir ce qui t'arrive, demanda l'anglais en aidant le brun à ce remettre sur ces pieds –il était tombé sur les fesses après l'attaque du Moyashi qu'ils n'avaient pas vu-.

-…

- Kanda ?

-…, hum, tu disais Moyashi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de laissé ce genre d'ouverture. A quoi tu pensais, dis ?

-Tu te souviens ce qu'à dis Komui.

-…, euh, sur quoi, demanda Allen surpris que Kanda ne l'ai pas envoyé promener pour sa trop grande curiosité.

-Sur ce qu'Athéna lui aura dit hier, que l'un de ses chevaliers est capable de détruire les Akumas, cela m'intrigue. Normalement, il n'y a que l'innocence qui peut permettre de les détruire. Enfin, si on oublie les Noé.

-C'est vrai, fit le blanc, il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, tu te rappelles ce que j'tai dis, sur ce qui arrivais aux âmes des Akumas détruits par autre chose que l'innocence ?

-… oui, je m'en souviens. Elle disparaisse avec la matière noire… à jamais.

-C'est exact. » Voyant que le blandinet allait commencer lentement à déprimer et à s'inquiétait pour les âmes des Akumas partit dans cette autre dimensions sans savoir si elles disparaissent ou non après la destruction de ses horribles mécaniques, Kanda décida de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet : le comment ils allaient se rendre dans ce monde parallèle. Car oui, c'est bien joli de dire qu'on va y allait, mais y faut aussi savoir comment.

«Dis Moyashi, t'as une idée de comment on va s'y rendre ?

-Je pensais essayer avec l'arche pour tout te dire.

-Ah ?

-Si l'arche peut nous permettre dans l'espace-temps, elle devrait nous permettre aussi de traversé les différent espace-temporelle… enfin ce n'est que mon avis. » Kanda n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'estomac du symbiotique décida de se manifester.

Allen rougit quelques peu avant de déclarer qu'il était onze heures cinquante-deux. Machinalement, le kendoka jeta un coup à sa montre bracelet, avant de se figeait de stupeur. Le Moyashi était déjà partit pour le réfectoire laissant le japonais complètement hébété, car il était bel et bien onze heures cinquante-deux. La seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est : Bordel mais l'estomac du Moyashi est réglé comme une horloge ou quoi ?

Et c'est sur ses sages pensées que Kanda quitta la salle d'entraînement pour se rendre au réfectoire, lui aussi.

D.G-M & S.S.

Tous étaient là. Tous étaient impatients. Près d'Hevlaska, tous les habitants de la citadelle, scientifiques, traqueurs, cuisiniers, exorcistes, tous attendaient l'arrivée de la déesse. Mais sur l'élévateur, seuls Komui, Lenalee, Reever, Cloud, Tiedoll, Sokaro, Allen et Kanda étaient présents. Les autres attendaient sur les passerelles.

Soudain, à une heure et quart précisément de l'après-midi, une vive lueur vint s'allumer auprès d'Hevlaska. Une douce aura se fit sentir, brillant d'un puissant éclat doré. Le cube entra alors en résonance avec le cosmos d'Athéna.

Puis l'éclat du cosmos devint un instant tellement fort que tous furent obligés de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, tous purent enfin la voir, près de la gardienne du cube, cette jeune femme qui paraissait aussi grande qu'Hevlaska aux longs cheveux couleur parme et aux yeux bleus : Athéna.

Elle adressa un sourire tendre à toutes les personnes présentes, avant de saluer Komui.

«Bonjour grand intendant.

-Bonjour Déesse, répondit le chinois.

-Appeler moi seulement Athéna, s'il vous plaît, demanda la jeune déesse.

-Alors, je vous demanderez de bien vouloir m'appeler Komui, rétorqua l'intendant.

-Si vous voulez Komui, répondit Saori en souriant.'' Elle se retourna vers les personnes qui l'observaient depuis les passerelles avant d'ajouter après quelques secondes de silence. ''Et ben, les nouvelles vont vites chez vous. Il doit bien y avoir la quasi-totalité de la congrégation… je pense en tout cas.

-En réalité, ils sont TOUS là, Athéna, fit Komui, malheureusement. J'aurais préféré gardé cette affaire secrète, vous savez.

-Je crois, répondit la déesse de la guerre, enfin… j'en sais rien du…

-C'est qui ce gars à côté de Kanda. » Tous se retournèrent vers l'une des passerelles pour voir quel était le scientifique qui avait osez coupez la parole à la jeune déesse. Komui foudroya du regard l'imprudent qui chercha à ce faire tout petit avant de détourner son attention vers le kendoka.

Juste à ses côtés, ce tenait un tout jeune homme plus petit que lui. Personne ne sut dire ce qu'ils trouvaient de plus étrange chez le jeune homme : était-ce l'étrange couleur émeraude de sa chevelure ou le fait que sa crinière lui descendait jusqu'au milieu dos ? Était-ce l'éclat de douceur brillant dans ses grands yeux couleur jade ? Ou bien, s'agissait-il de la finesse des courbes de son corps d'androgyne ? Ou bien était-ce cette puissance monstrueuse qui émanait de son corps frêle ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude, mais tous pouvait sentir la grande puissance que dégageait son aura, et cela impressionna tous les membres de la citadelle… même Kanda.

L'adolescent n'avait qu'un simple pantalon noir un peu moulant sur les fesses et une chemise à manches courtes pourpre sur le dos, il était pieds nus.

«Ainsi donc, tu as comme décider de venir, demanda Athéna en s'adressant au jeune homme à la chevelure d'émeraude.

-Vous me l'aviez demandez vous-même princesse, répondit-il avec aisance. » Autour de lui, tous les membres de la citadelle tiquèrent au terme de ''princesse''.

S'agissait-il d'un chevalier d'Athéna ? Apparemment, même si la fragilité apparente de son corps laissé à penser le contraire.

«C'est vrai, rit la déesse, je te l'avais demandé, mais je t'avoue quand même avoir douté car tu n'avais pas l'air tout à fait pour tout à l'heure. Maintenant que tu es là, pourrais-tu présentais, s'il te plaît ?

-…, heu, oh, oui, excusez-moi, fit le jeune chevalier en rougissant légèrement avant de s'adresser à Komui, je m'appelle Shun, et je suis chevalier de bronze de la constellation d'Andromède, au service de la déesse Athéna.

-Enchanté, Komui Lee, fit le grand intendant en tendant sa main à Shun que ce dernier serra volontiers.

-Bonjour, je suis Lenalee, une exorciste, continua la chinoise.

-Je suis le maréchal Cloud Nine, fit la femme maréchal en offrant une poignée de main à Andromède qui lui répondit par un sourire.

-Froy Tiedoll, ajouta le peintre, maréchal également, ravi de faire ta connaissance mon petit.

-Maréchal Winter Sokaro, fit simplement le géant.

-Je m'appelle Allen Walker, fit le blandinet en souriant tout en offrant une poignée de main à son cadet de deux ans, ravi de te rencontrer.

-Tss.

-…, et l'autre grincheux là-bas, c'est Kanda, ajouta le maudit en désignant le dit grincheux.

-Le grincheux y t'emmerde, répliqua sèchement le manieur de Mugen.

-Quel sale caractère, râla l'albinos faisant sans le vouloir pouffer de rire le jeune chevalier.

-... Tss, on peut savoir ce qui t'fais marrer le Midori*, fit sèchement le japonais brun.

-Bah... vous deux, répondit simplement Andromède.

-... Tss, alors toi le Midori, s'emporta le kendoka, tu vas voir...

-QUOI, s'écria Komui en coupant ainsi Kanda dans sa tirade. » Allen comme Kanda se rendirent compte que la discussion entre Athéna et Komui avait repris et qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas suivit car ils étaient trop occupé à s'envoyer des piques... mais apparemment, la déesse venait de dire quelque chose qui avait grandement choqué le grand intendant.

En jetant un coup d'œil vite fait à Shun, les deux exorcistes devinèrent, à l'expression interrogative sur son visage alors qu'il regardait sa déesse, que lui non plus n'avait pas suivi cette conversation... mais plutôt celle entre le symbiotique et le kendoka.

«Vous venez de dire, que c'est ce gamin qui, dans votre dimension, est capable de détruire les Akumas, s'exclama le chinois ahuris.

-De QUOI, firent Allen et Kanda en même temps -et parfaitement synchro-.

-C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, répondit la déesse, n'est-ce pas Shun ?

-Oui bon, on pourrait éviter de s'attarder sur le sujet, s'il vous plaît, fit le bronze en rougissent légèrement.

-Très bien, fit la déesse en riant presque de la gêne du jeune bronze, autrement, je tenais à vous informer que mes chevaliers d'or ainsi que le pope ont donné leurs approbations sur notre arrangement et... Shun est justement venu pour approuver mes dires, mais... mes avis que c'est aussi par pur curiosité.

-Y a un peu de ça aussi, répondit Andromède après un instant de silence alors qu'il rougissait carrément.

-Bien, fit Komui, c'est pareil de notre côté, les maréchaux pourront vous le confirmer, ainsi qu'Allen et Kanda et... la quasi-totalité des habitants de la citadelle, ajouta l'intendant avec une grosse goutte d'eau à la manga derrière la tête.

-Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment on va faire passer les deux exorcistes de votre monde au notre, fit remarquer Athéna. » Un long silence suivit à cette remarque. Il est vrai que personne ne s'était posé la question sur le comment traversé les dimensions à la citadelle...hors-mis Allen et Kanda.

Les deux exorcistes s'interrogèrent du regard avant de discuter en messe basse, de bouche à oreille. Le chevalier et sa déesse se demandèrent de quoi pouvait parler les deux exorcistes alors que les membres de la congrégation fixèrent leurs deux collègues, stupéfait. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas commun de voir le blandinet et le kendoka discuter aussi... calmement, de leurs point de vue, c'était plutôt... étrange.

D'un commun accord, les deux collègues exorcistes hochèrent la tête avant que le Moyashi ne prenne la parole.

«Nous en avons déjà discuté avec Kanda et nous pension à utiliser l'arche de Noé.

-L- l'arche, répéta Komui incertain d'avoir bien entendu, mais... on ne sait si elle est capable de faire ce genre de voyage.

-Moi, je suis sûr que si, contra le symbiotique, je suis sûr que je pourrais la conduire jusqu'à un monde parallèle. Mais je doute de pouvoir maintenir le liens avec notre monde. Je préférerais donc fermé toutes les portes que j'ai ouvertes avant d'y aller.

-M- mais, bégaya l'intendant, comment peut tu en être aussi... sûr.

-Moi, je lui fais confiance, fit Shun, après tout, si c'est lui qui commande cette, arche, il devrait en connaître les capacité.

-Dis comme ça, remarqua Tiedoll en rajustant ses lunettes, c'est... assez logique.

-Reste plus qu'à savoir quand est-ce que vous allez venir, fit Saori.

-Le temps que je referme toutes les portes et qu'on prépare nos affaires avec Kanda, commenta le maudit, je dirais demain, dans l'après-midi.

-Très bien, sourit la déesse de la guerre, je demanderais à mes chevaliers d'or de guettait votre arrivés. Ce sera probablement Mû, le chevalier d'or du bélier qui viendra vous accueillir.

-Bien, fit l'intendant.

-En attendant, ajouta Athéna, je tiens à prévenir les deux exorcistes sur un point. Kanda.

-...

-Tu logeras dans le temple des gémeaux, commença Kido, avec les chevaliers d'or des gémeaux, les jumeaux Saga et Kanon.

-Entendu, soupira le japonais brun.

-Allen, appela la déesse.

-Oui, répondit le blandin.

-Tu logeras dans le temple de la vierge, expliqua Saori, avec le chevalier d'or de a vierge, Shaka et Shun, ici présent, chevaliers de bronze d'Andromède.

-Euh, d'accord, répondit le symbiotique en se demandant pourquoi les deux chevaliers logeait tous les deux dans le même temple.

-Je vous donne un conseil dès maintenant avant que vous n'arriviez au sanctuaire, fit le chevalier à la chevelure émeraude à l'adresse des deux exorcistes à ses côtés.

-Quoi donc, demanda le Moyashi septique.

-Méfiez-vous du chevalier d'or des poissons, Aphrodite, répondit Shun avec sérieux, ce type est un dragueur de première, un Don Juan dont la réputation de Casanova du sanctuaire n'est plus à refaire. Un vrai coureur de caleçon d'après les autres chevaliers d'or. » Les deux exorcistes déglutirent péniblement, si Andromède disait que le Poisson était appeler ''coureur de caleçon'' par ses collègues, c'est qu'il était plutôt portait sur la gente masculine.

Allen se demanda une seconde comment un homme pouvait s'appeler Aphrodite. C'était un prénom de fille après tout.

Les présence d'Athéna et de Shun commencèrent à s'effacer, preuve qu'ils ne leurs rester plus beaucoup de temps.

«Nous allons devoir nous dire au revoir, fit la jeune déesse, messieurs les exorcistes, je vous dis, à demain.

-A demain, fit Andromède alors que sa présence finissait de s'effacer. »

S.S.

Saori et Shun retombèrent lourdement sur le sol de marbre, à Star Hill, tous deux épuisaient. Shion, Mu et Shaka avaient attendus le jeune chevalier et la déesse durant leurs passage dans l'autre monde. Shion prit sa déesse dans ses bras pour la reconduire dans ses appartements alors que Shaka prit son petit frère par adoption sur son dos pour le reconduire dans la maison qu'il partageait tous les deux.

Ils en discuteraient plus tard, lorsque Shun et Athéna aurait récupérés. Pour le moment, tous les deux avaient besoins de repos.

Le lendemain, les chevaliers d'or et chevaliers divins avaient étaient rapidement briefait sur l'entrevue de la veille par leur déesse et leur frère d'Andromède.

En milieu d'après-midi, tous les chevaliers était sur le qui-vive, guettant le moindre pique d'énergie qui leurs étaient inconnu. Pour ce qui était de savoir qui étaient les deux exorcistes, c'était simple, Shun s'était donné la peine de leurs décrire physiquement les deux hommes qu'il avait vu.

Soudain, une douce mélodie se fit entendre, une douce mélodie de piano, suivit d'une montée d'énergie, inconnu aux chevaliers du zodiaque. Cette énergie, ainsi que cette mélodie, semblait venir du canyon ouest du sanctuaire.

Mû se téléporta sur les lieux, les restrictions sur les téléportations ayant étaient levés après leurs retours à la vie. Sans poser le pied au sol, le Bélier d'or progressait sur les lieux en jetant un coup d'œil, à droite, à gauche. La mélodie du piano était à présent accompagné de deux voix, l'une chantait en rythme avec le piano, l'autre fredonnait le même air.

C'est une vive lumière venant du ciel, qui, indisposant l'Atlante quelques instants, le fit levait les yeux... et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Au-dessus du sol, flottait une véritable ville, d'un blanc immaculé, enfermer dans un assemblage complexe de cube en forme de... cube.

D.G-M.

L'arche de Noé.

Allen venait de s'asseoir devant son piano, dans la salle du quatorzième. Kanda était assis dans l'un des canapé de cuir blanc de la pièce.

Au Q-G tout le monde attendait devant la dernière porte ouverte de l'arche. La mélodie commença donc à résonner dans toutes la citadelle... et la porte se referma. L'arche dans le ciel disparut petit à petit.

La voix d'Allen se fit alors entendre, chantant les paroles de la mélodie. À côté, l'on entendait aussi la voix de Kanda, fredonnant simplement les paroles, car, à force de l'entendre, il avait fini par les retenir mais se refusait à ce qu'on l'entende la chantait.

Les deux exorcistes pouvaient ressentir l'arche tremblait durant son déplacement et cela n'était pas des plus agréable, surtout pour Allen.

Les secousse faisant trembler l'arche cessèrent des que le symbiotique eut terminé de joué son morceau. Le blandinet ouvrit une porte en dessous de l'arche et en sortit, vite imitait par le kendoka.

S.S.

Canyon ouest, au sanctuaire.

Allen et Kanda venait de sortir de l'arche. Ils tombèrent sur un paysage rocailleux qu'ils identifièrent facilement comme étant un canyon. Tous deux supposèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés au sanctuaire.

Les deux exorcistes cherchèrent du regard un homme... mais apparemment il n'y avait personne.

Kanda se figea un instant avant d'inviter son collègue à suivre son regard d'un mouvement de tête. Le blandinet se figea à son tour.

Devant eux se tenait un homme flottant à au moins cinq mètre du sol. Il fixait l'arche avec un étonnement lisible sur le visage.

Il était assez grand. L'homme était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile un peu moulant et d'une tunique à manche courte, une fine cordelette d'or ceinturant sa taille, il avait aux pieds une paire de sandale maintenus par des lanières de cuir à la cheville. Sa longue chevelure couleur parme encadrant son visage lui descendait jusqu'au fesses, ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu-vert. À la place de ses sourcils, il avait deux points mauve.

Cette homme se détourna de son attention sur l'arche lorsqu'il sentit la présence des deux exorcistes. Allen sortit alors de sa torpeur pour interrogeait l'homme qui flottait au-dessus du sol.

«Euh, excusez-moi. Est-ce que nous somme bien au sanctuaire d'Athéna.

-C'est exact, oui, répondit le chevalier en souriant, et vous devez être les exorcistes Allen et Kanda ?

-Euh, oui, répondit le symbiotique, vous êtes ?

-Mu, chevalier d'or de la constellation du bélier, répondit l'Atlante, soyez les bienvenus au sanctuaire.

-Merci, sourit Allen.

-Tss.

-Kanda, soupira l'anglais, change de disque, veux-tu ?

-..., non, répondit le kendoka.

-Abruti de Bakanda, lâcha le blandinet.

-Crétin de Moyashi, rétorqua le japonais. » Alors qu'ils ne si attendaient pas, une force inconnu les tira en arrière avant de les projeter l'un sur l'autre pour qu'ils se percutent les fronts. Tous deux tombèrent au sol avant de se relever pour jeter un regard noir sur l'imprudent Bélier. Le kendoka et le maudit déglutirent péniblement en sentant le cosmos énervé de l'Atlante et en voyant la puissante aura dorée émanait de son corps.

«Bon, vous allez vous calmez, oui, s'impatienta Mu, je suis désolé mais je vous demanderez de bien vouloir vous calmez et d'attendre les arènes pour vous foutre sur la gueule !

-...

-Excusez-moi, fit le Bélier, mais je suis déjà pas mal sur les nerfs avec l'engueulade des deux bourriques de Pégase et de la Licorne de ce matin. Ils ont même réussi à irrité Shaka et Camus qui sont pourtant les chevaliers d'or les plus calmes et les plus posés. J'me souviens que Saga était à deux doigt d'utiliser une Galaxian Explosion.

-Galaxian Explosion, répéta Kanda en articulent.

-Vous saurez plus tard, fit le Bélier d'or, vous venez.» Les deux exorcistes acquiescèrent et suivirent le chevalier d'or qui refusait de posait le pied par terre jusqu'aux douze temples du zodiaque.

Fin.

*Midori: 緑: Vert en japonais.

Voilà. Chapitre deux fini. Maintenant, je reste au sanctuaire. Une fois de temps en temps, je vous donnerais quand même des nouvelles de la citadelle.

J'ai pas résisté à la tentation, le prochain chapitre : la traversée des douze temples. Il sera coupé en deux partie, sinon il sera trop long. La première partie ira de leurs départ du canyon au temple du lion, le seconde partit ira du temple de la vierge eu treizième temple. Dans ce chapitre, plusieurs couples vont faire leurs apparitions parmi les ors. Donc réduction du choix sur l'identité du chevalier qui sera dans mon petit couple.

Hasta luego. Kyuu.


	3. La traversée des douze temples part 1

Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le chapitre trois de ''Entre deux mondes'',

La première partie de ce chapitre ira jusqu'à la sortie du temple du Lion et la seconde de l'entrée du temple de la Vierge au temple du pope.

Bon… D Gray Man à Hoshino-Sama t Saint Seiya à Kurumada-Sama. L'histoire ''entre deux monde'' est à moi.

Rating : T

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Kyuu.

Chapitre 3 : La traversée des douze temples du zodiaque. –Partie 1-.

Dans les maisons du zodiaque, tous s'activer. Depuis les plus basses arènes au temple d'Athéna, tous avait pu voir, cette forte lumière blanche illuminait le ciel, les aveuglent presque pour certains.

Dans les temples des gémeaux et de la vierge, les deux occupants des lieux attendaient avec inquiétude leurs invités et espérés que tout ce passerait bien. Saga et Kanon espérés avant tout que le jeune exorciste qu'ils allaient recevoir n'allait pas se montrer supérieur à eux ou dédaigneux. Ce Kanda serait logé à la même enseigne que tout le monde, pas de traitement de faveur. Resté qu'à espérer qu'il comprenne ça.

Mû avait conduit les deux exorcistes avec lui, sans posé le pied au sol, jusqu'au douze temple pour les présenter devant leur déesse et le grand pope Shion. Avant, il en profiterait pour présenter les deux jeunes hommes à ses collègues chevaliers d'or, ils pourraient aussi posaient leurs affaires dans les temples qui leurs étaient assignés.

Les deux exorcistes semblaient être entré en grande discussion et ne s'engueuler pas au grand étonnement de Mû. Cela le surpris étant donné qu'on lui avait dit qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, c'était plutôt étrange de son point de vus.

Le Bélier d'or avait espéré qu'ils ne croiseraient personnes avant leurs arrivées à la première maison du zodiaque, la sienne, mais c'était sans compter sur un certain canasson à corne.

« Mû ! C'était quoi cette grande lumière tout à l'heure ! Et… mais c'est qui ces deux-là, s'exclama Jabu qui avait mis un certain temps avant de remarquer le kendoka et le symbiotique, depuis quand tu laisses entrer des intrus au sanctuaire. Me dis pas que tu comptes leurs faire la visite du domaine quand même…

-Jabu, ça suffit, siffla l'Atlante, ce ne sont pas des intrus mais des invités. Je vais les conduire auprès d'Athéna. Et toi, t'as plutôt intérêt à ta calmer si tu ne veux pas que je te montre comment on broie une poignée d'étoile. » Le chevalier de la licorne ferma aussitôt son bec, ne voulant pas se prendre une fessée de la part du chevalier d'or.

« Euh, Mû, excusez-moi, demanda Allen d'une petite voix.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer tu sais, fit remarquer le tibétain.

-D'accord, répondit l'albinos, je voulais juste te demandais si tu pouvais nous présenter. Étant donné que l'on risque de passé un moment ici… prends pas ça pour une insulte, mais, je voulais juste dire que j'apprécierais de connaître les gens avec qui je vais cohabiter. Tu comprends ?

-…, oui, je vois où tu veux en venir, répondit Mû après un instant de silence, alors, heu, Allen ?

-Oui, fit le maudit.

-Je te présente Jabu, chevalier de bronze de la constellation de la Licorne, présenta le Bélier, et Jabu, je te présente Allen et Kanda, ajouta-t-il en désignant tour à tour le blandin et le brun.

-Bon, fit soudain la Licorne, c'est pas que j'veux pas vous voir, mais c'est que j'suis sensé faire mon tour de garde, il s'éloigna avant de se retourner pour ajouter à l'attention de son collègue du bélier, ah, au fait, j'ai était vérifié le chrono, il te reste moins de trois heures à tenir.

-Merci de me prévenir, souffla l'Atlante, je te demanderais de ne pas parler de nos invités aux autres chevaliers, Jabu.

-Pourquoi donc, demanda la Licorne septique

-Je sais pas, avoua le Bélier, c'est un ordre direct d'Athéna.

-Compris, je resterais muet comme une tombe, promis Jabu » Sur ce, le bronze fit demi-tour.

Le chevalier d'or et les deux exorcistes reprirent leurs marchent vers le premier temple.

Allen et Kanda restèrent silencieux par la suite. Arrivés en bas des marches, Mû décida de casser le silence trop lourd pour ses nerfs.

« Avant d'arriver devant Athéna, nous allons d'abord passais par les douze temples du zodiaque, gardés chacun par un chevalier d'or. Cela va du bélier aux poissons. En même temps, vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance avec mes frères d'armes et au passage, déposer vos affaires dans les temples des gémeaux et de la vierge.

-D'accord, répondit le blandin, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute, fit le chevalier d'or.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu flotte au-dessus du sol, demanda finalement le symbiotique.

-C'est parce qu'on passer un pari avec Aphro', répondit l'agneau, Shun nous a déjà dit qu'il vous avait parlait du chevalier d'or des poissons et de sa réputation de coureur de caleçon. Cette nuit, il est revenu avec une énième conquête. Et comme pour rentrer chez lui, il est obligé de passait par mon temple et ceux des dix autres chevaliers d'or, on est obligé de le supporter. Comme je vous ai dit, cette nuit, vers minuit, il est passé par mon temple. Donc j'en ai eu marre et j'ai était le lui dire en face. Y a eu une petite dispute et un petit combat mais bon… il m'a proposé un pari. Si j'arrivais à tenir dix-huit heures d'affiler sans poser le pied au sol, lui ne jouerait plus les grand Casanova pendant toute une année. Déjà, y a que je suis levé depuis pratiquement minuit, donc je suis un peu plus facilement irritable, mais au moins, l'autre poiscaille à perdus sa conquête du soir… le pauvre gars c'est enfuit en courant. Mais maintenant, y a tous mes frères d'armes, tout rang confondus qui compte sur moi…

-Pour protéger leurs caleçons, en déduit Allen.

-Exactement, confirma l'Atlante… ah, nous voilà arriver, fit le tibétain une fois sur le parvis de son temple. »

Temple du Bélier :

Le temple du bélier serait traversé vite fait étant donnés que c'est le maître des lieux qui les guide durant la traversé des douze temples du zodiaque.

Les deux exorcistes pensaient qu'ils allaient traverser le grand temple de marbre très vite. Mais c'était sans compter sur...

« Maître. C'est qui ces gens ? » Le blandin et le brun se retournèrent vers un petit garçon roux de neuf ans environs. Ils venaient d'interrompre son travail pur fixer les deux nouveaux venus. Allen remarqua qu'il était occupé à nettoyer ce qu'il pensait être l'armure d'or du bélier. Kanda, lui, tiqua au terme de ''maître'' avant de remarquer que, comme son aîné, l'enfant posséder deux points étranges à la place des sourcils.

« Kiki, tu sais très bien qui ils sont, gronda Mû, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-..., euh, ah oui, c'est vrai, fit le dit Kiki avant de s'avancer vers le manieur de mugen et le symbiotique, je me présente, Kiki, apprentis chevalier d'or du bélier.

-Enchanté, fit le blanc en s'accroupissant pour faire face à l'apprenti mouton avant de lui offrir une poignée de main, Allen Walker.

-Tss.

-Change de disque Kanda, c'est pénible à le fin, râla le maudit.

-Je te laisse Kiki, fit le bélier d'or, je dois les conduire auprès de Shion et d'Athéna. Je passerais te voir après. En attendant continu de bichonné l'armure du bélier.

-L'armure du bélier, répéta Allen hébété.

-Et oui, sourit Mû, c'est mon armure, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'armure d'or, autrefois celle de Shion et dans quelques année celle de Kiki.

-Une minute, coupa le maudit, j'croyais que Shion était pope.

-Tss, non mais t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès, Moyashi, s'énerva le japonais, si tu te souviens de ce que Komui a dit qu'Athéna lui a dit, il y a deux-cent-cinquante ans, avant d'être nommé grand pope, Shion était le chevalier d'or du bélier.

-C'est ça, fit le tibétain.

-Ah.

-Bon, on te laisse Kiki, fit l'agneau doré à l'attention de son élève, on a encore onze temple à passer. » Kiki en se fit pas prier et retourna à son polissage de l'armure de son maître. Le chevalier d'or sortit de son temple, les deux exorcistes à sa suite, pour se diriger vers celui du plus imposant de ses frères d'armes : Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du taureau.

Allen, lui se posait plusieurs questions. Arrivé au quart de l'escalier, il demanda au chevalier du bélier.

« Excuse-moi, Mû. Mais je me demandais, c'est quoi ces points que t'as au-dessus des yeux ? Enfin, je demande ça, c'est parce que j'ai vu que Kiki aussi en avait donc.

-..., ah, tu parles de ces points-là, demanda l'agneau en désignant ses points, l'albinos acquiesça, c'est ce que l'on appelle des points de vie. C'est ce que permets de distinguer ce que nous sommes avec mon maître et mon élève.

-Et vous êtes, demanda le symbiotique.

-Ce que l'on appelle des Atlantes, répondit Mû, les chevaliers d'or du bélier l'on toujours était. Aujourd'hui avec Shion et Kiki, nous faisons partis des derniers descendants Atlantes. Cela veut dire aussi que nous possédons de grand pouvoir téléquinézique. L'on peut déplacer des objets par la pensée ou flotté dans les airs comme je le fais maintenant.

-Donc, les autres chevaliers ne peuvent le faire, en conclut Allen.

-Non, fit simplement l'Atlante. » Le silence reprit place alors que tous les trois reprenait leurs acensions vers le second temple.

Temple du Taureau :

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver à la maison du taureau, domaine d'Aldébaran.

Mû avait prévenus Allen, car Kanda tirer sa tronche de j'm'en-foutiste-total, de la tradition chez les taureaux : ceux-ci devaient abandonnés leurs prénom d'origine pour prendre celui d'Aldébaran, tels l'étoile géante de la constellation du taureau. Le bélier le prévint aussi que les chevaliers du taureau étaient comparables à des montagnes humaines.

Kanda qui avait écouté finalement, mais d'une oreille distraite, pensait qu'il ne pouvait, normalement, pas exister plus imposant que Marie.

Mû ouvrit légèrement son cosmos pour prévenir son imposant ami de son arrivé avec les deux exorcistes. Allen et Kanda furent un instant surpris de par le halo dorée qui c'était formé autour du chevalier d'or quelques secondes, mais n'en tinrent pas rigueur lorsqu'ils se souvinrent qu'il s'agissait du cosmos du jeune bélier.

Peu de temps après être entrés dans la maison du taureau, le kendoka et le maudit tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une véritable montagne vivante. Imposant dans son armure d'or, son casque sous le bras, Aldébaran était venus souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux exorcistes.

« Bonjour mon agneau.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Aldé, répondit le Bélier.

-Shion a du s'absenter, prévint le Taureau, il m'a demandé de te prévenir quand tu passerais par mon temple.

-Pourquoi donc, demanda l'Atlante.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua le brésilien, quand je lui ai demandé, il est partis sans même se retourner. Il avait l'air plutôt pressé.

-C'est étrange, souffla Mû avant de secouer la tête, bon, et autrement voici les exorcistes... » Mû s'arrêta en milieu de phrase, pour voir Allen et Kanda fixer le plus imposant chevalier avec des têtes de merlan frit.

Allen était stupéfait, Kanda plus encore. Le chevalier était un véritable GÉANT ! Plus imposant que Marie, ce qu'ils avaient cru purement improbable.

« Il est plus imposant que Marie, souffla le japonais.

-Marie, répéta le taureau sceptique.

-Noise Marie, fit l'anglais, un collègue exorciste, mais tout le monde l'appelle Marie. Il est le plus imposant des exorcistes de la congrégation, mais, il fait petit à côté de vous… euh, toi.

-Je confirme, ajouta Kanda, Marie est bien le plus imposant d'entre nous… mais également le plus doux. Une vraie montagne au cœur tendre.

-Je vois, fit le Bélier, chez nous aussi, nous avons une montagne au cœur tendre.

-Ah bon, demanda l'albinos étonnait, qui, demanda-t-il avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume dans son esprit et qu'il ne pointe le géant en armure d'or du doigt en interrogeant le bélier du regard.

-Ouais, répondit l'Atlante en acquiesçant, c'est Aldé. La montagne au cœur tendre du sanctuaire…

-Et c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais, coupa soudain une voix féminine venant de l'entrée du temple, tient donc, bonjour Mû.

-Bonjour, Shaina, répondit le tibétain à l'adresse de la femme chevalier, que fais-tu ici en civile ?

-J'ai fini mon service, répondit Shaina, et toi Mû. Tu pourrais me dire d'où viens tout ce petit monde ?

-Tu sauras plus tard, répondit simplement le Bélier.

-Tu les conduis auprès d'Athéna, demanda le serpent, l'agneau acquiesça, j'm'en doutais. Tu n'es pas du genre à prendre de risque pour la sécurité de notre déesse. Mais bon, tu m'expliqueras plus tard, moi d'abord, je récupère mon gros bovin, ajouta-t-elle en entraînant le taureau dans ses appartements.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure Aldé, Shaina, fit le gardien du premier temple.

-Salut mon agneau, répondit le taureau avant de disparaître avec la femme chevalier d'argent dans les escaliers menant à l'étage du temple où se trouvent ses appartements privé. » Le chevalier du Bélier eut un petit rire amusé tout en secouant la tête de manière négatif avant d'inviter le kendoka et le symbiotique à le suivre jusqu'au troisième temple : la maison des gémeaux, domaine des jumeaux Saga et Kanon.

Cette fois encore, une question étreignit l'esprit du blandin, mais cette fois, il voulut la gardé pour lui. Même si Mû ne semblait pas être d'accord…

« Tu sais Allen, tu peux poser ta question.

-… comment tu sais, demanda le symbiotique étonné.

-C'est simple, répondit simplement l'Atlante, comme tous mes frères chevaliers d'or, je suis télépathe.

-Donc tu dois déjà la connaître ma question si tu dis ça, rit un peu le cadet des exorcistes, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, rit à son tour le premier gardien, et si tu veux ta réponse maintenant, oui, on est nombreux à les gardé long.

-Ah.

-De quoi, demanda Kanda sceptique.

-Les cheveux, répondit le Bélier, ici, nous sommes nombreux à avoir décidé de les garder long pour diverse raison. D'ailleurs en parlant de cheveux, je dois vous prévenir que vous allez devoir les coupez souvent.

-Pourquoi, demanda le duo d'exorciste parfaitement synchroniser.

-C'est simple, répondit Mû, le sanctuaire est une véritable ruche vibrante de cosmos, et il a était prouver depuis longtemps que le cosmos favorise la pousse capillaire. En d'autres termes, les cheveux poussent beaucoup plus que la normal lorsque l'on se trouve dans le domaine. Parmi les chevaliers d'or, il n'y a que Shura du capricorne, Dohko de la balance, Aiolia du lion, Aioros du sagittaire et Angelo du cancer qui ont les cheveux court. Vous avez compris ?

-Euh, oui, enfin, je crois.

-Et autrement, fit le kendoka, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez, pour certains, des couleurs de cheveux assez, spéciale. Même si pour le moment, je n'ai vu que parme et vert.

-Il est vrai que certains ont des couleurs de cheveux assez particulière, sourit le premier gardien, dans le parme il n'y par contre, que moi et Athéna. Pour ce qui est du vert, il y a Shun et Shaina, chevalier d'argent du serpent, que vous avez vu, mais il y a aussi le grand pope Shion qui a les cheveux vert. Dans les chevaliers d'or, nous avons six bruns, cinq qui ont les cheveux bleu, un blond et moi qui est parme.

-Cinq qui ont les cheveux bleu, répéta Allen en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Il y a les jumeaux des gémeaux, Saga et Kanon, expliqua l'Atlante, le scorpion, Milo; le verseau, Camus et le poisson, Aphrodite.

-Et y a, qu'un seul blond, fit remarquer Allen.

-Oui, répondit le Bélier d'or, Shaka de la vierge.

-Le pauvre, soupira le blandinet, il a pas de veine.

-… euh, d'accord, fit le chevalier en haussant un sourcil n'ayant pas compris. » Et tous trois reprirent leurs ascension vers le troisième temple.

Temple des Gémeaux :

Arriver sur le parvis du temple des gémeaux, Mû commença à ouvrir son cosmos lorsque deux cosmos énervés se firent ressentir provenant du domaine des jumeaux.

Kanda commença à appréhender sa rencontre avec Saga et Kanon. Déjà, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour ne pas les confondre, étant des jumeaux, il devait se ressembler, selon le kendoka. Ensuite, il y avait cette brusque montée de cosmos agressive, apparemment, les deux gémeaux étaient occupés à se battre. Et enfin, c'est le petit air joyeux qu'affichait le Bélier alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les deux frères qu'il trouva des plus suspects.

Sentant que les deux cosmos empreint à la colère venaient des appartements des propriétaires des lieux, l'Atlante fit gonfler son cosmos pour faire remarquer sa présence ainsi que celles des exorcistes aux maîtres des lieux, et en même temps pour qu'ils arrêtent de se foutre sur la tronche. C'est vrai quoi, après c'est à lui de s'occuper de leurs blessure de ces deux zigotos. Bon, c'est vrai c'est arrivé que deux ou trois fois depuis leurs retours à la vie mais quand même, à chaque ils finissent dans des états pas possible. Le tibétain espéré qu'avec un invité sous leur toit, Saga et Kanon allaient se calmé un peu.

Les jumeaux déboulèrent dans les escaliers, un peu dépareiller et décoiffer, couvert d'hématomes, de bleus, d'égratignure ou d'éraflures. À cette vus, le chevalier gardien du premier temple soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête de manière négative.

Kanda détailla ses deux futurs colocataires. Tous deux étaient grands même si l'un l'était un peu plus que l'autre, les yeux bleu même si il y avait une légère différence dans la tonte de bleu, de long cheveu bleu comme Mû le leur avaient dit même si le plus petit des deux les avait un peu plus long. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait beau être un tout petit peu plus fin, il n'en paraissait pas moins aussi fort.

Le plus grand des deux porté un jean foncé orné d'une ceinture noir à la taille, il avait sur le dos un débardeur noir également et avait aux pieds une paire de botte remontant sur le haut du mollet et aussi noir, il avait pour seul bijou un anneau d'oreille et un bracelet d'argent orné d'une topaze. Le plus petit porté un pantalon de cuir noir moulant et avait mis une chemise blanche dont les trois premier boutons avaient étaient ouvert, laissant à découvert une partis de son torse musclé, il portait les même bottes que son frère, et même si lui, n'avait pas d'anneau d'oreille, il portait également un bracelet d'argent mais orné d'un saphir bleu.

« Tient donc, Mû, fit le plus grand des jumeaux, t'arrive pile au bon moment.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué Saga, répliqua l'agneau, il s'en est fallu de peu avant que vous n'en veniez à aller trop loin.

-Me dit pas que tu fais la tête, mon agneau, fit le dit Saga.

-Mais non, répondit le Bélier d'or, c'est juste que j'en ai ras le bol de vous voir vous foutre sur la tronche. Après, c'est qui, qui s'occupe de vos blessure parce que vous vous êtes martelé comme des bourrins ? Non mais franchement, vous pourriez y allez plus mollo tous les deux. Bon, en attendant, voici les deux exorcistes, fit-il en désignant les deux jeunes hommes.

-Allen Walker, se présenta l'albinos en s'approchant des jumeaux.

-Kanda, fit simplement le kendoka sans bouger de sa place.

-Je suis Saga, fit l'aîné des gémeaux.

-Et moi Kanon, acheva le cadet.

-…, y a juste que ça va poser un problème pour pas que je vous confondre tous les deux, fit remarquer Allen.

-J'aurais pas à m'en soucier de mon côté, soupira Kanda, j'ai déjà noté plusieurs légère différence entre eux. Vraiment légère mais pas inexistante. Je t'expliquerais plus tard Moyashi, ajouta le brun à l'attention du blandinet, et puis si t'arrive toujours pas à les différencier après, t'auras qu'a te fiait à l'anneau d'oreille de Saga.

-…, le dit Saga eut un petit rire, bravo Kanda. J'te félicite. Rare sont ceux qui ont réussi à voir ces différences. Nos collègues chevaliers nous différencient surtout parce qu'ils ont l'habitude de nous côtoyer quotidiennement.

-Disons que j'ai de bon yeux, fit le japonais.

-J'en doute pas, sourit Kanon, bon vient, je vais te montrer où tu vas poser tes affaires.

-J'te suis, répondit le kendoka.

-Bien, Kanon tourna la tête vers Saga avant de grimacer et de traîner Allen vers l'escalier par le poignet, et il vaut mieux que tu viennes, toi aussi.

-Pourquoi, demanda le brun en râlant presque.

-Je sais que vous vous supportez pas, on nous l'a dit, répondit le cadet des gémeaux, mais à mon avis tu ne voudrais quand même pas le retrouver à saigné du nez et des yeux, j'me trompe ?

-…, euh, non, fit Kanda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. » L'ex général de Poséidon traîna les deux exorcistes jusqu'aux appartements des gémeaux. Rester dans le temple en lui-même, Saga et Mû étaient occuper à s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Arriver dans les appartements de ses futur colocataires, Kanda eut un discret soupir. Les lieux étaient simples, au ton chaud et rafraîchissant, mais simple. La chambre qui lui a était attribué était une chambre d'apprenti, vierge de tout décor. Un simple lit en bois sombre et une commode faite du même bois. L'ancien dragon des mers invita le japonais à défaire sa valise, car il avait tout son temps, Mû, lui, prenait bien le sien alors.

À peine eut-il terminé de déballé sa valise qu'un cosmos se fit sentir quelque instant à l'entrée du temple avant de disparaître.

« Ça, c'était Shion, fit Kanon, il doit remonter vers le treizième temple.

-Ah, fut la seul réaction d'Allen.

-Étrange, fit Kanda, un instant, j'ai cru sentir quelque chose, comme une sorte d'autre cosmos à côté de celui du pope. Tu la senti toi aussi Moyashi ?

-…, Allen acquiesça simplement.

-Je l'ai senti moi aussi et je peux vous assurez que c'est mauvais signe, les deux exorcistes se tournèrent vers le cadet des gémeaux, c'était un cosmos noir. Et personne au sanctuaire ne possède ce genre de cosmos. Un cosmos noir dont émane une ''odeur'' de mort semblable à celle des enfers. » À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Saga entra dans l'appartement des gémeaux, suivit de Mû. Ce dernier était rouge comme une tomate mûre.

Le Bélier invita les deux exorcistes à le suivre jusqu'au quatrième temple.

Âpres avoir salué les jumeaux, tous trois prirent direction du domaine de DeathMask.

Temple du Cancer :

Arrivé devant le temple du Cancer, Mû ouvrit légèrement son cosmos… et se rendis compte que le maître des lieux était absent. L'Atlante se souvient qu'Angelo l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas là car il devait aller faire des courses au village d'à côté.

Le premier gardien prévint les deux exorcistes de l'absence de son frère du cancer.

Durant la traversée du temple, Mû leurs parla d'Angelo et leurs expliqua la raison qui avait valu le nom de DeathMask à: sa sale manie qu'il avait eu d'accrocher les visages de ses victimes sur les murs, sols et plafonds du temple. Le chevalier du cancer, faisant partis des assassins attitrer du sanctuaire, avait pris goût à tuer sans distinction, que ce soit homme, femme ou enfant, tous y passait. Son passage au enfer l'aura calmé le bougre.

Allen frissonna lourdement. Même si il n'y avait plus les visages accrochaient partout dans le temple, il se dégageait des lieux quelque chose de sinistre qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, ils sortirent du temple assez vite pour se diriger vers le cinquième temple : domaine d'Aiolia, chevalier d'or du lion.

Temple du Lion :

Arrivé au temple du lion, Mû entra, sans se signaler cette fois.

« Tu ne te signale comme tu l'a fait avant, demanda Allen peu sûr.

-Ne t'en fait pas, assura Mû, Aiolia est un de mes meilleurs amis, avec Milo, le scorpion. J'ai pas besoin de me signaler, je me ferais savoir à lui, quand je le verrais. » Il trouvèrent le Lion, un peu plus loin, adossé à une colonne, assis par terre, la tête baissée, une bouteille de bière en main. Plusieurs autres cadavres de bouteilles traînées sur le sol de marbre.

Allen pu constater, que contrairement aux autres chevaliers d'or qu'il avait déjà vu –hors-mis Jabu-, le chevalier gardien du cinquième temple avait les cheveux court, de couleur brun-roux. Ses yeux clos empêchaient de voir leurs couleurs. Le Lion portait un vieux jean sombre et un débardeur noir, il avait une simple paire de basket aux pieds.

Le Bélier se plaça devant son homologue du lion. Voyant que ce-dernier ne réagissait pas, l'Atlante décida de briser le silence.

« Aiolia.

-…, oh, c'est toi Mû, fit le Lion après avoir levé les yeux vers le chevalier du bélier, désolé, j't'avais pas vu.

-Ça j'avais remarqué, fit remarquer Mû, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Et ben, le gardien du cinquième temple baissa les yeux, il hésita un instant avant de se jeter à l'eau, y a que Marine vient de me plaqué.

-Oh, et ben merde alors, lâcha le Bélier, je suis désolé pour toi mon vieux. C'est vache ce qu'elle te fait.

-Merci de prendre mon parti, soupira le grec, mais c'est pas ça le pire. Elle m'a plaqué pour Aioros.

-…, non, elle a pas osez, fit le tibétain médusé par les révélations de son frère d'arme, vous êtes ensemble depuis des années et elle, elle te lâche pour allais voir ton frère, s'emporta-t-il soudain.

-La va-cheuh, fit un certain blandinet que nos deux chevaliers d'or avait légèrement oublié.

-…, à oui, j'avais zappé, fit soudain l'agneau, Aiolia, voici les deux exorcistes. Celui qu'a dit ''la vache'', c'est Allen, et le brun, c'est Kanda.

-Enchanté, souffla le Lion en levant sa bouteille qui était pratiquement vide.

-Moi aussi, fit le symbiotique en s'approchant, je disais que je trouve aussi ça vache de sa part à cette fille, Marine. Plaqué comme ça l'homme avec qui elle à passer plusieurs année de sa vie pour allais voir son frère, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

-Merci de ton soutient Allen, sourit Aiolia, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre COMMENT elle a pu me largué comme on jette un vieux poisson qui pue pour allais vers mon grand frère qui est resté mort pendant treize ans.

-Je suis de ton avis, fit le blandin au lieu de demander comment Aioros, le sagittaire si c'est souvenir son bon pouvait être en vie si il était mort treize ans plus tôt car il venait de se souvenir que Komui lui avait dit que la déesse lui avait dit que tous les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient ressuscité à la fin de la guerre contre Hadès.

-Idem, fit Kanda faisant sursauter Allen, je trouve moi aussi ça dégueulasse qu'elle te plaque comme ça.

-Merci à toi Kanda, fit le Lion, je pense pas qu'on me verra sortir de mon temple avant un petit moment.

-Tu veux que je te donne un bon conseil, fit soudain le Bélier qui ne supportait pas de voir le Lion déprimé, après avoir fini tes bières t'as qu'à aller voir Milo. Te défouler un peu devrait t'aider.

-Botter du cul d'arachnide, le grec sembla réfléchir avant d'approuver, c'est une excellente idée. Bon je vous laisse y allez, Shion est passé en trombe dans mon temple tout à l'heure. À mon avis, il est déjà chez Shura, voir même chez Camus. On se voit là-haut plus tard.

-Salut Aiolia. » Sur ce, le chevalier et les deux exorcistes quittèrent le temple du lion pour se diriger vers celui de la vierge où résideras Allen avec Shun et Shaka.

Fin.


	4. La traversée des douze temples part 2

Chapitre 3 : La traversée des douze temples -partie 2-.

Temple de la Vierge :

Arrivé au temple de la vierge, Mû ouvrit son cosmos pour avertir la Vierge et Andromède de son arrivé avec les deux exorcistes avant d'entrer, sachant pertinent que son ami gardien du sixième temple devait être en pleine méditation.

Lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos de l'hindou dans sa transe, il en sentit un autre à côté, plonger dans le même état de transe : celui de Shun. Le Bélier en fut surpris, depuis QUAND le jeune chevalier de bronze connaissait-il l'art de la méditation ? Question idiote pensa alors l'Atlante, c'est Shaka qui avait dû le lui apprendre. Il était vrai que l'amour fraternel entre ces deux-là était très fort. L'on pouvait même pratiquement dire qu'ils s'étaient adoptés mutuellement. Quand on sait ça, on comprend que la Vierge ai décidé de partagé ses connaissance avec son nouveaux petit frère. Et beaucoup trouvait que depuis que Shun et Shaka vivaient ensemble, la Vierge était beaucoup plus ouvert et on lui avait découvert un franc parlé étonnant et à la fois… effrayant.

Certains pensaient qu'ils étaient en couple tellement ils s'entendaient bien. Mais ça, c'était une idée absurde pensait souvent le Bélier. Même si ses meilleurs amis étaient le Lion et le Scorpion, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était un très bon ami de la Vierge, et ce dernier lui aura avoué préférait le Lion, donc impossible qu'il ne soit amoureux de Shun. Le tibétain pensa tout à coup que le cinquième gardien était libre vu que Marine l'avait largué, peut-être Shaka pourrait-il tenter sa chance ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lotus en pierre où l'hindou avait l'habitude de méditer, les deux exorcistes restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux.

Shun et Shaka était tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le lotus en pierre, dos à dos, tous deux avaient les yeux clos. La Vierge portait un simple jean noir et chemise azur mais il était pieds nus. La Vierge avait de longs cheveux blond et lisses comme le leur avait dit Mû. La douceur du cosmos dorée du sixième gardien s'accordait avec celle du cosmos rosé d'Andromède. Ce dernier portait un pantalon noir légèrement moulant et une chemise blanche. Comme son aîné, le japonais à la chevelure émeraude était pieds nus.

Tous deux finir vite fait par résorber leurs cosmos, avant qu'Andromède n'ouvre les yeux -Shaka les gardaient toujours fermés-, et qu'ils ne tournent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Shun descendit vite fait du lotus de pierre pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, suivit de près par la Vierge.

« Allen, Kanda, bonjour, sourit le jeune bronze.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Shun, fit le symbiotique, ta bonne humeur fait plaisir à voir.

-Si tu le dit, fit Shun avant de faire les présentations entre les deux exorcistes et son nouveau grand frère, Allen, Kanda, voici le chevalier d'or de la vierge, Shaka. Et toi Shaka, je te présente Allen et Kanda, fit le bronze en désignant tour à tour le blandin et le brun.

-Je vous remercie à tous les deux de venir nous aidé avec les Akumas, fit humblement Shaka, Allen, tu vas venir avec nous, on va te montrer la chambre que tu occuper.

-Je vous suis, fit l'albinos, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais poser mes affaires, maintenant.

-Non, tu peux, sourit l'hindou. » Le symbiotique suivit les deux chevaliers jusqu'aux appartements de la vierge, suivit par le premier gardien et le kendoka.

Pas une seule fois Shaka n'eut ouvert les yeux, cela impressionna d'ailleurs Allen. Lorsque celui-ci interrogea la Vierge sur ce sujet, le sixième gardien répondit que cela venait de son sixième sen de chevalier. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails disant qu'il les lui donnerait le soir, lorsqu'ils seraient à table, comme ça, ils pourraient également faire connaissance.

Les appartements de la vierge étaient simples, les couleurs prédominantes étant le jaune, sable, orange et rouille.

La chambre choisit pour Allen était meublé d'un simple lit de bois un peu large et d'une armoire en bois clair. Les tons de couleurs étaient les mêmes que dans la pièce principale... un peu comme dans le reste de l'appartement.

Après qu'Allen ai fini de ranger ses affaires et avoir salué Shun et Shaka, Mû emmena les deux exorcistes jusqu'au temple de la balance, où se trouve Dohko... normalement.

Temple de la Balance :

Arrivé au temple de la balance, Mû ouvrit son cosmos… pour s'apercevoir que Dohko n'était pas là. Le vieux chevalier était aux abonnés absents. Si Angelo avait une excuse, celle qu'il devait aller faire ses courses, le chinois n'en avait pas.

C'était étrange.

Du coup, le trio traversa le septième temple sans croisé personne.

Temple du Scorpion :

Encore une fois, Mû eu la désagréable surprise de voir un des douze temples vide de son locataire. Milo était absent.

Arrivé au milieu de temple, Kanda vit un mot avait était accroché à une colonne de marbre du temple. Le kendoka le fit remarquer au Bélier. Celui-ci vint voir ce mot. Il avait était laissé par Milo, c'était du grec qui plus est. L'Atlante lit le message à voix haute pour les deux exorcistes.

« Si on me cherche, je suis chez mon Camus. Milo. »

« Bon, ben au moins on sait où il est, fit le premier gardien, chez le chevalier du verseau, Camus.

-Laisse-moi devinez, coupa Allen, ils sont ensemble, c'est ça ?

-C'est exact, sourit Mû, vous allez pouvoir les rencontrer tous les deux en même temps.» Et du coup, tout trois reprirent leurs montés vers le temple du sagittaire en laissant le message sur la colonne de marbre pour quand Aiolia passerait.

Temple du Sagittaire :

Au temple du sagittaire, la surprise cette fois ne fut pas de ne pas voir Aioros. Certes, il n'était pas là, mais il fut étrange de voir qu'il y avait Seiya, assis sur le parvis du temple.

Le chevalier du bélier fut surpris de le voir ici. Il était où Aioros ? Surtout qu'Allen et Kanda avait deux mots à lui dire à propos d'une dénommée Marine.

« …, Mû, si tu cherches Aioros, il est déjà parti pour le treizième temple, fit Pégase après une certaine absence.

-D'accord, mais, hésita le chevalier d'or, j'peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, rien, répondit simplement le bronze, au départ, j'avais prévu d'aller me coucher, mais Aioros m'a demander de te prévenir qu'il était déjà partis pour le temple du pope en même temps que Shion quand il est passé ici en cinquième vitesse. Au fait, tu sais ce qu'elle a Marine ? Elle avait l'air bizarre lorsqu'elle est passée pour aller au treizième temple.

-Gros fainéant, soupira Mû, et puis, pour Marine, demande le lui directement. Ou tu peux voir ça avec Aiolia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait, soupira à son tour Seiya.

-Tu devrais plutôt demander, ''qu'est-ce qu'**elle** lui a fait ?'', rétorqua le Bélier, et n'essaie pas de prendre sa défense car j'ai deux témoins avec moi. C'est Marine, qui à briser le cœur d'Aiolia.

-… » Bouche-bée après cette déclaration du Bélier, Seiya regarda Mû partir vers le temple du scorpion, les deux exorcistes derrière lui.

Allen et Kanda jetèrent des regards noirs à Pégase. Celui-ci ne compris pas la raison de cette agressivité muette à son égard, mais préféra rester muet.

Temple du Capricorne :

A la grande surprise du Bélier, Shura était assis sur le parvis de son temple. Son armure d'or sur le dos et son casque posé sur le sol à côté de lui, comme si il l'attendait.

Mû se serait attendu à ce que le Capricorne ai suivi le pope lorsque ce dernier avait traversé son temple.

« Shura, fit le Bélier avec une intonation de surprise dans la voix.

-Mû, fit le dixième gardien, il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, et j'imagine que ces deux jeunes hommes sont les exorcistes envoyer par la congrégation de l'ombre

-Exact, répondit le blandin, je m'appelle Allen, fit l'albinos en serrant la main offerte par le chevalier gardien du dixième gardien.

-Tss.

-Et monsieur désagréable là-bas, c'est Kanda, ajouta le symbiotique en désignant le kendoka.

-Tss, y t'emmerde monsieur désagréable, répliqua le japonais.

-Et ben dites-donc, c'est l'amour fou entre vous, plaisanta le Capricorne.

-..., le japonais hésita entre égorger l'imprudent chevalier d'or ou en sortir une bien senti mais ce fut le second choix qui l'emporta, peut-être, mais pas autant qu'entre Mû et Saga... ou encore ces dénommé Camus et Milo...

-Il y a Shura qui pourrait compter avec mon très cher maître, coupa le Bélier fourbe.

-Ah bon, demanda Allen en tirant une tête de merlan frit pendant que Shura rougissait, Shion et Shura, y sont ensemble.

-Et ouais, sourit le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

-T'as pas à rougir comme ça Shura, fit le maudit, c'est pas la mort quand même. Que ce soit toi ou Shion, vous avez le droit d'être heureux ensemble. C'est comme Saga et Mû ou Camus avec Milo.

-Si tu le dit, fit l'espagnol, bon, vous feriez mieux de monter, y a Shion et Athéna doivent vous attendre. Tient, d'ailleurs, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange quand Shion est passé à côté de moi. Une sorte d'aura noire dont ''l'odeur'' de la mort qui en émanait semblait issue des enfers.

-Tu l'as senti aussi, demanda le Bélier à l'attention de son frère d'arme qui acquiesça avant de s'adresser aux deux exorcistes, et vous ?

-Oui, on l'a senti quand il est passé dans le temple de Saga et Kanon, répondit Allen pour lui et Kanda.

-Alors, on ferait mieux de monter voir, fit Mû. » Et c'est ainsi qu'ils laissèrent Shura pour monter au onzième temple voir Camus et, accessoirement Milo.

Temple du Verseau :

Mû se signala à Camus avant d'entrer dans son temple, le français lui répondit en même temps que le scorpion.

Au milieu du temple, Allen et Kanda purent voir Milo dans son armure d'or du scorpion et Camus pour qui son armure était encore dans son urne.

Le Scorpion avait de long cheveux bleu bouclé et les yeux d'un bleu électrique. Le Verseau avait lui aussi de long cheveux bleu, lisse et plus sombre que ceux de son homologue grecque, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre, presque noir. Le saint de glace portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu nuit et des botte de cuir brun remontant jusqu'à la moitié du mollet.

« Tient Mû, salua le Scorpion en voyant son frère du Bélier, t'as vus le message que j'ai laissé dans mon temple alors ?

-Non, répondit le tibétain, mais on me l'a montré donc, j'ai pu le lire. Vous montez au treizième temple ?

-Oui, répondit le onzième gardien avec un air impassible que reconnut tout de suite Allen pour l'avoir souvent vu chez Kanda, on va monter en même temps que vous et au passage prendre Aphrodite. Comme ça, on fera d'une pierre deux coups, ajouta le Verseau en appelant son armure d'or à lui d'une simple pensée.

-On y va, fit le Bélier.

-Yep, fut la seul réponse du Scorpion… enfin, après que tu ais fait les présentations avec les exorcistes.

-Oups, c'est vrai, fit le tibétain en rougissant, j'avais oublié.

-Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dit le proverbe, sourit Milo avant de se présenter aux deux exorcistes, Milo du scorpion.

-Allen Walker, fit le symbiotique en serrant la main du huitième gardien.

-Camus du Verseau, se présenta simplement le français.

-Kanda, fit simplement le kendoka.

-Au fait, fit l'Atlante après un certain temps de silence, vous aurez pas besoins de vous cacher face à eux. Ils savant pour vous deux comme ils savent pour moi et Saga comme pour mon maître et Shura.

-Ah bon, demanda le Scorpion tandis que le Verseau rosissait légèrement, le premier gardien acquiesça, voyant la gêne de son compagnon, Milo chercha à détourner la conversation et machinalement regarda l'heure sur la montre de style ancien en or accroché à son chaîne d'or également pendu à son cou, c'était un cadeau que le Verseau lui avait offert pour son anniversaire quelque année plus tôt car celui-ci en avait marre que son Scorpion ne soit toujours en retard à leurs rendez-vous en secret, le grec se figea donc avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin, dit moi Mû, selon le pari que tu as passé avec Aphro, c'était jusqu'à dix-huit heure trente que tu devais tenir en l'air si je me souviens bien ?

-… euh, ben, oui, répondit le Bélier un peu surpris par la question, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce qu'il est dix-huit heures trente-neuf, répondit le grec.

-…, c'est VRAI, hurla l'Atlante après un temps de réflexion ce qui fit se boucher les oreilles Allen et Kanda, oh, pardon. Donc, j'ai gagné le pari, fit- il en reposant les pieds au sol, j'ai plusieurs témoin pour me le confirmer en plus. Angelo va enfin pouvoir tenter sa chance avec l'autre poiscaille.

-Aphrodite ne pourra que rendre les armes, t'as raison, sourit le Scorpion, et si il accepte pas sa défaite, je…

-Je l'enferme dans un cercueil de glace, le coupa le Verseau, faisant sursauté tout le monde.

-Allons-nous occuper de se cher poiscaille mes frère, fit Mû avec un léger sourire sadique. » Le duo d'exorciste suivirent de loin le trio de chevalier d'or.

Et du coup, ce fut trois chevaliers d'or et deux exorcistes qui montèrent vers le douzième temple, celui d'Aphrodite.

Temple des Poissons :

Les trois chevaliers d'or se signalèrent à leurs frères des poissons. Ils retrouvèrent Aphrodite, adossé à une colonne de marbre du temple, les jambes légèrement en avant, les épaules basses, la tête penchée en avant, une expression de stupéfaction sur le visage.

Les deux exorcistes détaillèrent le Poisson. Il était assez grand, vêtu de son armure d'or, ses longs cheveux bleus encadrant son visage, les yeux bleu, un grain de beauté sur le visage.

Celui-ci releva la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Le suédois reprit alors son masque de séducteur de première et se redressa, redressa les épaules et bomba le torse.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce vous faites là mes mignons, demanda le douzième gardien avec un regard volontairement enjôleur.

-Te fatigue pas à essayer de jouer les grand dragueur, mon coco, fit le Bélier, t'as perdus le pari. Et j'ai quatre témoins pour confirmer mes dires.

-Ah, flûte alors, soupira le Poisson.

-J'peut savoir pourquoi tu tirer une tronche de merlan frit, demanda Milo sur un ton des plus sérieux.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Aphro un peu trop rapidement.

- Arrêtes ton baratin, Aphro, fit le Verseau sur un ton neutre en faisant intensifier son cosmos qui fit chuter la température de plusieurs degrés et en croisant les mains pour lever les bras au-dessus de la tête, si même Milo l'à remarquer, tout le monde à du le voir. Alors, cesse ton baratin ou j'te gèle sur place.

-Oulla, calme-toi Icequeen, paniqua à moitié Aphrodite en se décollant du pilier agitant furieusement les mains devant lui, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la réaction qu'on eut mes roses piranhas que j'ai disséminer dans mon temple comme système de défense quand Shion est passé tout à l'heure.

-Comment ça, demanda Milo ouvertement surpris alors que son compagnon faisait dégonfler son cosmos et croisait les bras sur son torse, elles ont réagi comment ? Me dis pas qu'elles l'on attaquer !

-Eh ben si, fit le Poisson en soupirant à moitié, je comprends pas leur réaction. Si Shion n'aurait pas accélérer en les voyant, elles l'auraient déchiqueter.

-C'est étrange, pensa Allen à voix haute, pourquoi ces roses, sensées protégeaient le temple attaqueraient-elles le pope ? C'est ridicule.

-Cela vient peut-être de cet étrange cosmos noir que j'ai sentis collé à Shion quand il est passé dans mon temple, proposa Camus, c'est peut-être à cause de ça. Elles auraient voulu attaquer la source de ce cosmos. Ce n'était peut-être pas Shion qu'elles ciblaient en vérité.

-Vous l'avez tous sentis, ce cosmos noir, demanda le Poisson un peu inquiet et tous acquiescèrent y compris les exorcistes que notre poiscaille décida d'interroger, alors c'est vous, Allen et Kanda ?

-Euh, oui, répondit le blandin par principe mais malgré tout un peu sceptique.

-Et ben, fit le Poisson à la fois amusé et déçu, si j'aurais su, j'aurais pas passé le pari. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. » Et ce fut en tirant des tronches de merlan frit que nos deux exorcistes suivirent quatre chevaliers d'or –Mû, Milo, Camus et Aphrodite- jusqu'au treizième temple.

Temple du pope :

Arrivés sur le parvis du treizième temple, Allen et Kanda se laissèrent tombés sur les fesses sur les marches. Ils avaient les jambes en compote.

Camus fit arrêter ses frères qui allaient oubliés les pauvres exorcistes qui avaient mal aux jambes, et un peu au fesses étant donné qu'ils se sont laissés tombés un peu trop rudement sur le marbre.

Après c'être un peu reposé les jambes, Kanda se releva pour suivre les premier, neuvième, onzième et douzième gardiens, suivit par Allen.

À deux pas de la double porte de la salle du trône, Kanda se rendit compte d'un détail qui avait tout de même une certaine importance…

« Bah, où il est le Moyashi ?

-…, de quoi, Mû regarda partout pour voir qu'un certain albinos avait disparu, où est passé Allen.

-Euh, c'est qui Moyashi, demanda innocemment Milo.

-Idiot, soupira Camus, Moyashi, c'est Allen. À mon avis, c'est un surnom qu'on lui a donné.

-C'est exact, répondit Kanda, n'empêche que cette idiot a réussi à se perdre. Il lui suffisait de suivre. C'était pas compliqué. Sens de l'orientation à deux balles ou pas, ça n'a rien à voir. Non mais il vraiment con.

-Bah, il ne nous reste plus qu'a le chercher, fit Mû avant de soupirer. » Sur ce, il partir à la recherche d'Allen.

Quelque part, dans le palais, un certain symbiotique cherchait son chemin.

Il avait suivi une ombre qui lui avait paru étrange mais l'avait perdu de vu, et du coup, c'était lui qui se retrouve perdu. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait suivi cette ombre, qui appartenait à un parfait inconnu, il avait agi sans trop réfléchir car il pensait qu'il devait le faire.

Il avait à présent dans l'idée de ne plus bougé et d'attendre lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Le blandinet se décida de s'en approcher.

De ce qu'il distinguer à présent, il s'agissait d'un homme. Une seconde voix se fit entendre, un homme beaucoup plus jeune apparemment.

Allen tourna à l'angle d'un couloir pour les voir tous les deux devant une porte ouverte et put comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« … chire, tout est là-dedans, fit le premier homme dont Allen déduit de par sa longue chevelure émeraude et les deux points violets au-dessus des yeux violet également qu'il s'agissait du pope Shion, je viendrais te chercher une fois que les exorcistes se seront présentés devant les chevaliers d'or et notre déesse, tu penses pouvoir attendre.

-Ne vous en faites pas grand pope, le rassura le plus jeune qui était dos à la porte, un jeune homme plutôt petit aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux couleur or vêtu d'un pantalon bleu nuit aux jambes trop longues qui faisait que l'on ne voyait pas ses pieds, d'une chemise noire passée par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue, le jeune homme repris après un certain temps de silence, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me recevoir, surtout malgré ce que je représente pour vous, les chevaliers. À mon avis, les ors ont déjà ressentis mon aura durant la montée des temples. Déjà, y a les roses noire du chevalier des poissons qui vous ont attaqués parce que j'étais caché dans votre ombre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'te dis, fis le supposé Shion, si ton problème est réel, j'essaierais de trouver une solution pour vous aider, toi, ainsi que tes frères et sœurs restés là-bas.

-Merci Shion, vous êtes un chic type, fit l'albinos aux yeux d'or en pleurant presque avant de se ressaisir et de se tourner vers Allen qu'il venait de remarquer, c'est qui ? Me souvient pas de lui. C'est pas un chevalier.

-De qui, demanda son interlocuteur en suivant le regard du blandinet pour voir un autre blandinet, oh. Euh… oh, regarde, un chat, fit l'homme à la chevelure émeraude en désignant quelque chose dans la pièce devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Ah non, vais pas me faire avoir, euh oh, fit-il en jetant quand même un coup d'œil avant de se figer et d'entrer dans la pièce en criant joyeusement… MINOUUUUUU !

-Miaou, y avait vraiment un chat dans la pièce.

-Lui et sa lubie des chats, sourit l'Atlante après avoir refermé la porte avant de s'approcher d'Allen, bonjour. Tu dois être Allen, je présume.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit instinctivement le blandin, et vous devez être le pope Shion.

-C'est exact, répondit le pope, mais, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici.

-Pas ma faute, plaida Allen, me suis perdu.

-Tu as réussi à te perdre alors qu'il te suffisait de suivre, rigola le grand mouton.

-Vous moquez pas grand pope, demanda le symbiotique en boudant à moitié » Cela eut pour effet d'accentuer les rires de l'ancien bélier.

Durant le trajet qui les conduisit à la salle du trône, l'ancien chevalier d'or et l'exorciste symbiotique discutèrent de tout et de rien. Shion demanda à Allen de ne parler à personne du visiteur aux cheveux aussi blanc que les siens, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était au palais. L'albinos donna sa parole par principe mais se promis de découvrir qui était ce mystérieux albinos qui apparemment adorait les chats.

Shion prévint télépathiquement son élève qu'Allen était avec lui et que si il le cherchait, y avait plus besoin. L'agneau prévint ses frères du scorpion, du verseau et des poissons ainsi que le kendoka oralement que le blandin était avec son maître.

Arrivés à nouveau devant la salle du trône, Kanda n'eut pas le temps d'étrangler Allen que la double porte s'ouvrit et qu'on les fit entrer. Plusieurs chevaliers d'or étaient déjà présent, avec eux cinq autres chevaliers dont les armures n'était pas d'or. Ils ne reconnurent que Shun dans son armure divine rose –ils savaient pas que c'était une armure divine mais je vous le dit- qui était resté avec Shaka, fier dans son armure d'or.

Le kendoka fut surpris de par l'animosité qu'il vit dans les yeux du plus grand des quatre mystérieux chevaliers divins alors qu'il regardait Andromède discutait avec entrain avec la Vierge. Un grand brun aux yeux bleu électrique que certains auront deviné de qui il s'agissait.

Mû, Aphrodite, Camus et Milo se dirigèrent vers leurs frères chevaliers, le dernier recevant un regard haineux de la part d'un chevalier divin blond aux yeux bleu.

À deux pas du trône, Allen se figea net. Kanda, déjà énervé se retourna…

« Quoi encore, cracha le kendoka avant de se figeait pour voir que l'œil de l'albinos s'était activé et que sa forme des plus singulière ne choquait nullement les chevaliers, tss, combien, demanda simplement l'épéiste en posant sa main sur la garde de mugen.

-Quatre niveaux deux et deux niveaux trois, répondit le blandinet en tournant la tête vers le mur à sa gauche pour signaler en même temps la position de ce que son œil traqué.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlé à la fin, s'énerva Milo qui n'avait aucune patiente.

-Des Akumas approchent, répondit simplement Allen en se tournant vers le scorpion. »

Fin.

Voilà, c'était la seconde partie du troisième chapitre.

Avant de poster le prochain chapitre, je veux que les gens me donnent des suggestions sur qui est notre petit albinos aux yeux d'or. Je pense avoir donné suffisamment d'indice dans ce chapitre, son physique, son cosmos et même son adoration des chats pourront vous aidez. Je vous dis tout de suite que c'est parce que notre second petit blandinet à une certaine importance dans mon histoire.

Je vous dis, à la prochaine, Kyuu.


	5. Un compatible au sanctuaire

Chalut les gens,

Et voici le chapitre quatre de mon p'tit crossover : Entre deux mondes

Auteure : c'est toujours moi, Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : Et un T de plus, un.

Disclaimer : Hoshino-sama est l'heureuse propriétaire de D Gray Man et Saint Seiya est à Kurumada-sensei.

Mon petit personnage mystère est un personnage de Saint Seiya, spectre au service de sa majesté Hadès, les cheveux blancs et les yeux d'or. J'ai même donnée la moitié de son prénom dans la partie deux du chapitre trois.

…Et la réponse est... surprise. Enfin, je vous dis tout de suite, pour pas être trop peau de vache, c'est un spectre d'Hadès que l'on voit dans ''The Lost Canvas''

Bon, je vous une bonne lecture cher lecteur et lectrice.

* * *

Entre deux mondes

Chapitre 4 : Un compatible au sanctuaire.

Tous se tendirent d'un coup. Des Akumas. Ici. Et maintenant.

Beaucoup craignaient qu'il n'y ait des morts parmi les ors ou les chevaliers divins. C'était, en réalité la première fois pour de nombreux d'entre eux qu'ils en voyaient un.

Les chaînes d'Andromède s'agitèrent tout d'un coup, pointant l'endroit qu'Allen avait désigné quelques instants plus tôt.

Deux créatures d'acier sortirent des ombres, des machines d'apparence, dépourvus d'yeux mains possédant des griffes acérés et d'énormes crocs. Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, les deux montres avaient un rire mauvais. Ils furent bientôt suivis par quatre créatures, deux d'entre elles ressemblaient à d'énormes loups gris, debout sur leurs pattes arrière, la mâchoire inférieure et les pattes avant en acier, les yeux rouges et une sorte de pantalon de toile sombre sur les fesses. Un autre ressemblait à une tâche noire dont le visage n'était représenté que par un masque d'argent semblable aux masques joyeux au théâtre. Le dernier ressemblait à une énorme mante religieuse d'acier.

Tous les chevaliers reculèrent d'un pas, sauf Athéna qui resta fièrement assise sur son trône, montrant qu'elle n'était nullement impressionnée et Shun qui savait qu'il pouvait se défendre, ses chaînes lui criaient même de passer à l'attaque.

« Et bien Athéna, on ne nous avait pas dit que deux humains allaient venir ici, rit un niveau trois à la cuirasse rouge, mais bon. Je vous remercie pour ces deux invités de marque. Nous nous ferons une grande joie de les tuer, ricana le monstre alors que tous ses confrères éclater de rire.

-Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua Kanda avec un petit sourire, je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui allez disparaitre.

-Comment ça, s'emporta le second Akuma de niveaux trois à la cuirasse sombre, comment oses-tu dire de telle sornette, misérable…

-… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda son confrère niveaux trois surpris de voir l'autre Akuma couper sa phrase en son milieu, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes en milieu de tirade ? Hein ?

-Exor, exor, exorcistes, bafouilla le second niveau trois.

-D- de quoi, bafouillèrent les niveaux deux, des exorcistes.

-Comment c'est possi…

-INNOCENCE ACTIVÉE. » Le niveau trois n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut découper en morceau par Allen avant d'exploser.

Les chevaliers s'étaient couverts les yeux, ils ne virent donc pas le second niveau trois être coupé en deux, ils entendirent juste Kanda crier ''INNOCENCE ACTIVÉE'' comme Allen l'avait fait.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils virent que les deux Akumas avaient disparus, que les niveaux deux tremblés de peur, ils purent constatés l'étrange éclat de la lame du katana du kendoka mais le plus étrange venait sans nul doute d'Allen.

Il portait à présent un long et épais manteau d'un blanc immaculé, un masque blanc aux reliefs noirs était accroché à son cou. Mais le plus étonnant venait de son bras gauche, celui-ci était à présent orné de cinq longues griffes affutées. Tous les chevaliers, le pope ainsi que la déesse étaient plus que stupéfait devant la nouvelle apparence d'Allen.

Effrayés, les Akumas prirent la fuite. Allen et Kanda s'entre regardèrent avant d'hocher positivement la tête et de partir à la poursuite des niveaux deux. Après un instant d'hésitation, Shun les suivit, bientôt rejoint par ses frères chevaliers, Shion et Athéna.

Dans un des couloirs du palais, la poursuite continuait mais les exorcistes commencer à gagner du terrain face aux Akumas.

Allen bondit alors sur la mante, avant d'atterrir sur l'abdomen de la créature et de ce servir de ses griffes pour lui découper le thorax. Le symbiotique bondit en arrière au moment où le niveau deux explosa, son âme libérée de ses tourments. Kanda s'attaqua à l'Akuma ressemblant à une sorte de tache d'encre ornait d'un masque. Ayant déjà eu affaire à des Akuma du même style, il visa tout de suite le masque. Le kendoka découpa en deux d'un coup de lame le visage de la créature qui explosa à son tour.

Les deux exorcistes cherchèrent les deux loups du regard. Ils étaient encore là, l'œil d'Allen ne s'était pas désactivé mais ils s'étaient dissimulés dans les ombres, rendant leurs traques plus difficiles. Ce furent les chaînes d'Andromède qui permirent de les retrouvés alors qu'ils fonçaient droit sur la déesse. Les deux exorcistes n'eurent pas le temps de bougés que les deux niveaux deux furent transpercés à plusieurs reprises par de longues chaînes d'acier. Les Akumas explosèrent et au grand étonnement d'Allen, qui était le seul à le voir, leurs âmes furent libérées de la souffrance dans lesquelles elles étaient prisonnières.

Le symbiotique était plus que stupéfait, il n'aurait jamais pensé que les âmes des Akumas détruits par le jeune Andromède puissent être libérées et trouvées le repos qu'elles avaient méritées. Mais si ne c'était que ça, il aurait pu en être content que ces âmes ne sois pas envoyées au néant.

Ce qui l'avait choqué était les chaînes. Les techniques d'attaques de Shun lui rappelaient douloureusement le maréchal Yeegar, qui se battait également avec des chaînes de combats. L'albinos se souvenait du soir où le maréchal Yeegar avait était tué et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir était assez rapide pour lui venir en aide. Sans qu'il le veuille, une larme coulait de son œil, et, elle fut très vite remarquer par un certain kendoka.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu chiale, Moyashi ? Me dis pas que c'est pour les âmes des Akumas.

-Je ne m'en fais plus pour elle, rétorqua le blandin, je sais pas comment, mais je l'ai vu. Les âmes de ces deux Akumas ont… étaient… libérées.

-Comment, s'exclama Kanda, c'est impossible. Il n'y a que l'innocence qui possède ce pouvoir.

-C'est ridicule cette histoire d'innocence, s'emporta DeathMask qui était déjà présent dans la salle du trône au moment de l'arrivés des Akumas, il y a juste autres choses, mais vous ne voulez pas le reconnaitre.

-Me prends pas pour un con, s'énerva le manieur de mugen, je sais ce quand même de quoi je parle. L'innocence vient de notre monde à moi et au Moyashi quand même.

-Vous allez-vous calmez ou je m'en occupe, fit Shion assez énervé par l'attitude des deux hommes, il y a sans doute une explication logique à tout ça et nous la trouverons. Dans le calme. » Shion s'arrêta en net lorsqu'il vit une petite lueur verte clair émanait des pointes de la chaine d'Andromède. Les deux pointes s'élevèrent pour se rejoindre, Shun redressa ses avant-bras pour joindre ses mains en coupe. Lorsque la pointe d'attaque entra en contact avec la boule de défense dans le creux des mains du jeune chevalier, la lueur devient plus forte et pris la forme… d'un cristal divin, d'une innocence.

Allen et Kanda ouvrir grand les yeux, stupéfait, avant que Kanda ne les referme et eut un petit rire en rengainant mugen.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse, s'énerva Angelo.

-Je crois que c'est parce que comme moi il ne s'attendait pas à ça, fit le symbiotique qui avait désactivé son innocence avec un sourire aux lèvres, on disait qu'il n'y avait que l'innocence qui pouvait détruire les Akumas et nous en avons la preuve formel maintenant.

-Comment ça, demanda Aiolia qui avait suivi ses frères qui poursuivait les Akumas, vous pourriez vous expliquer.

-C'est simple, sourit le symbiotique alors que le cristal divin dans la chaîne disparaissait à nouveau dans l'arme du chevalier à la chevelure émeraude, ce que vous avez vu, qui était dissimulé dans son arme est une innocence.

-… c- comment c'est po-possible, bégaya Seiya complètement perdue.

-Si ça se trouve, commenta le pope, elle est passée dans notre monde en même temps que les Akumas. C'est possible après tout. Reste à savoir, pourquoi et comment.

-Je suis du même avis que vous, Shion, approuva Allen, je pense qu'effective…

-REVIENT ICI SALE RAT !

-J'SUIS PAS UN RAT, J'SUIS UN CHAT !

-Miaou!

-Bien dis, Chaussette. » Tous –onze chevaliers d'or, un ancien marina, cinq chevaliers divins, deux exorcistes, un grand pope et une déesse Athéna- se tournèrent vers le couloir d'où venait ces deux éclat de voix. Un petit chat blanc aux taches noir sur les pattes, les oreilles, le museau et la queue sortit de l'angle du fameux couloir, suivit de près par le jeune adolescent qu'Allen avait vu quelques instants plus tôt, vêtue d'une armure noire, et d'un homme en armure d'or à la courte chevelure brune.

Le chevalier d'or attaquait le jeune homme aux yeux d'or sans la moindre retenue… jusqu'à ce que Shion s'en mêle. Celui-ci arrêta son frère d'arme d'un Cristal Net et attrapa le jeune albinos en armure sombre pour l'empêcher de sauter sur son poursuivant. L'albinos en armure poussa des feulements agressifs à l'intention de son assaillant.

Le chevalier d'or –la Balance pour vous dire- entra dans une sombre colère. Comment son plus ancien ami pouvait-il protégeait cette être des enfers !?

« Il suffit vous deux, cingla le pope, Dohko, tu te calme ou je demande à Angelo de t'envoyer en enfer, aller simple pour le puits des âmes.

-Comment oses-tu Shion, gronda Dohko.

-Non, toi, comment oses-tu, coupa Allen, tu t'adresses à ton pope, là. Ai donc un peu de respect, qui que tu sois.

-Pour qui te prends-tu, s'énerva le Balance.

-Vieux con, jura le jeune homme en armure noir en se calmant, tu ne réfléchis donc jamais avant d'agir. À ton avis, comment j'ai fait pour arriver dans ce temple ?

-Te fous pas de moi, Cheshire, s'emporta le vieux chevalier de la balance.

-Et toi sert toi un peu de ta cervelle, siffla l'ancien bélier, si tu veux savoir, c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir ici.

-Maître Shion, demanda Mû abasourdis, vous avez fait entrer un spectre d'Hadès au sanctuaire.

-J'avais demandé audience à Athéna, répliqua le Cait Sith, je viens en t'en qu'émissaire au nom de tous mes frères spectres pour demander votre aide. Cela concerne notre seigneur Hadès, et croyais moi quand je dis que c'est important. Donc… oh, mais je te reconnais toi, fit le jeune spectre en se dirigeant vers Allen qu'il venait de reconnaitre et complètement calmé, on s'est croisés tout à l'heure, comment tu t'appelles, toi, dis ?

-Allen Walker, répondit le blandin, exorciste symbiotique au service de la congrégation de l'ombre.

-Cheshire du Cait Sith, répondit le spectre alors que le chat qui les avaient accompagné l'escaladé pour s'installé sur son épaule, de l'étoile terrestre de l'animalité, spectre au service d'Hadès. Je sais que vous êtes ici, avec ton collègue, pour régler un problème de nuisible. Moi, je viens jouer les ambassadeurs et messagers pour tous mes frères et sœur spectres resté aux enfers et qui compte sur moi.

-Comment ça, demanda Milo, y a un problème aux enfers ? C'est Hadès qui commence à vous porter sur le système ?

-Milo, gronda Camus, arrêtes de jouer les gamins ! C'est peut-être grave !

-C'est vrai que c'est assez important, soupira le Cait Sith avant de baisser les yeux, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard alors que les larmes commencer à poindre, et pour ce qui est de mon seigneur Hadès, on ne sait pas avec mes frères ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais… il a disparu depuis un petit peu plus de deux semaine et personne aux enfers, personne ne sait où il est. C'est Pandore qui règne sur les enfers avec les jumeaux, Hypnos et Thanatos.

-Comment ça, demanda Milo avant de se moquer méchamment, il en avait tellement marre de vous qu'il à filer à l'anglaise ?

-Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de notre seigneur Hadès, s'emporta Cheshire en laissant couler ses larmes, notre maître est devenu quelqu'un bien. Je t'interdis de parler de lui ainsi.

-Laisse le Milo, souffla Allen en passant un bras autour des épaules du spectre qui leva un regard surpris sur lui, fout lui la paix. Je le crois, moi. Je sens dans sa voix qu'il est sincère.

-Tu me crois sincèrement, demanda le petit spectre d'une petite voix.

-Oui, répondit le maudit en souriant avant de s'adresser à la déesse de la guerre, Athéna, nous allons vous laissez traités avec Cheshire, nous allons redescendre aux temples si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, sourit Saori, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé, à tous les deux. J'espère que vous apprécierais notre sanctuaire à sa juste valeur.

-Merci, fit Allen. » Les exorcistes redescendirent vers les douze temples suivit des ors et d'Andromède. Les autres chevaliers divins étaient retournés dans leurs chambres, au treizième temple.

Durant la descente, chaque ors s'arrêta à son temple, hors-mis DeathMask qui, après une certaine hésitation, s'arrêta au temple du poisson, Milo qui s'arrêta au temple du verseau, Saga ne s'arrêta pas au temple des gémeaux mais continua sa descente jusqu'au temple du bélier. Dohko ne s'arrêta même pas et partis se défouler aux arènes.

Allen fut surpris de voir Andromède perturbé durant toute la descente et ceux, depuis que le nom d'Hadès avait était prononcé. Shaka l'avait alors envoyé en cuisine préparé le diner, disant que cela pourrait lui changé les idées. En même temps ils discuteraient, feraient connaissance.

Allen commença par leurs parler des innocences, des différentes catégories : type symbiotique, type équipement et récemment découvert, le type cristal.

Il eut décrit sa propre innocence, de type symbiotique, incrustée dans son bras gauche baptisée le clown couronnée et ses pouvoirs. Le maudit leurs parla de sa mission avec les autres exorcistes, vaincre le comte millénaire, ses Akumas et les Noah qui veulent détruire le monde, c'est là l'utilité de l'innocence, pour les Akumas.

Lorsque Shaka lui demanda le pourquoi du fait qu'il pouvait repérer les Akumas, le symbiotique précisa machinalement qu'il pouvait voir leurs âmes avant de dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, étant donné que cela raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

En parlant d'âme d'Akuma, sachant désormais ce qu'ils étaient, des mécaniques ayant endossé l'apparence des morts qu'elles venaient du tuer fonctionnant grâce à la souffrance des âmes emprisonner à l'intérieur que seul la destruction pouvait délivrer, Shun promit à Allen de l'aider à sauver les âmes des Akumas.

Dans le temple des gémeaux, Kanda parler d'à peu près la même chose avec Kanon en l'aidant à la cuisine. Non, vous avez bien lu, le grand Kanda papote avec Kanon de sa propre volonté et aide, à faire la cuisine de son propre chef. Qui aurait cru que Kanda savait cuisiner. Personne. Et certainement pas Allen.

Donc, le kendoka disait à peu près les mêmes choses que le Moyashi, il parlé des différents type d'innocence et décrivait les pouvoirs de celle dissimulée dans son katana baptisé mugen. Il parla de leurs missions, aux exorcistes qu'est de retrouver tous les fragments de l'innocence pour vaincre le compte millénaire.

Après le diner, Kanon posa une question assez importante de son point de vue.

« Combien de temps pense-tu que votre mission va durer ? Enfin, que le problème d'Akumas va durer, t'as compris ?

-J'en sais rien Kanon, répondit le kendoka en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil blanc du salon, mais je pense que se sera environ en même temps que cette affaire aux enfers.

-Tu le crois toi aussi ce spectre, demanda l'ex général des mers sur la défensive.

-Bien sûr, les spectres n'auraient étaient assez fou pour envoyés un seul des leurs en terrain ennemi. Et puis, rappelle moi, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous envahis par les Akumas ?

-Deux semaines environ, répondit le cadet des gémeaux sans trop voir de rapport.

-Et, rappelle moi, depuis combien de temps, selon Cheshire, Hadès a-t-il disparu ?

-Un petit peu plus de deux semaines, répondit Kanon alors que le lien ce fit, attends. Tu crois qu'il y a un lien entre la faille inter-dimensionnelle et la disparition d'Hadès ?

-J'en suis même sûr. Il faudra s'occuper de cette histoire de problème aux enfers assez vite. » Le cadet des gémeaux ne dit rien mais espérés qu'Hadès ne soit pas responsable de cette invasion d'Akumas.

Tous deux partir se coucher en silence.

Fin.

* * *

À votre avis, il y a un lien ou non. Entre l'histoire des Akumas et l'affaire Hadès a disparu ?

Et oui, Shun est un compatible de l'innocence. À votre avis, pourquoi l'innocence l'a choisi lui ?

Prochain chapitre : Premier pas au sanctuaire.

À la prochaine tout le monde. Kyuu.


	6. Premiers pas aux sanctuaire

Bonjour à vous les gens… ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure.

Voici le chapitre cinq de ce crossover, ''entre deux mondes''.

Première journée au sanctuaire pour nos petits exorcistes chéris qu'on aime…

Allen : Torturer.

Pas vrai.

Kanda : Si.

Pas FORCEMENT vrai.

Aiolia : C'est pareils pour nous. Voir même pire avec elle.

Allen : Pourquoi ?

Shaka : Parce qu'elle loge au sanctuaire.

Allen : Je vous plains. C'est une sadique.

Saga : Merci, ça on le savait.

Bon. Auteur : toujours moi, Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : T. Pour pas changé.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de ses deux mangas appartiennent à leurs deux auteurs respectifs. Je leurs emprunte juste.

Couple : Saga x Mu

Aldébaran x Shaina

Milo x Camus

Aioros x Marine

Shura x Shion

Cheshire x ?

Et d'autres à venir. Ne surtout pas oublier mon petit couple exorciste/chevalier. Normalement, à la fin de ce chapitre, je pense que pas mal de gens les auront trouvés mes mignons et ceux, avant la fin de ce chapitre.

C'est tout pour le résumé. Shun ? Voudrait tu bien ?

Shun : D'accord. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous, lecteurs et lectrices.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Premiers pas au sanctuaire.

Il était trois heures du matin quand une personne entra dans le temple du lion.

Un chat perché sur son épaule et une pandora box sur le dos, la petite personne se dirigea vers les appartements privés du cinquième gardien.

Il ouvrit vraiment très légèrement son cosmos pour ce faire signaler et montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention hostile.

À deux pas de la porte des appartements privés du lion, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le grec. Il n'avait la tête d'endormi de quelqu'un qui sort du lit mais plutôt de celui qui était méga déprimé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout là Cheshire, demanda le Lion ouvertement surpris.

-... c'est Shion qui m'a demandé de venir ici, répondit le Cait Sith, me demandes pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien.

-Ah. Ben entre alors, fit le grec en s'écartant pour que Cheshire entre.

-Merci, euh, Aiolia. Mais... tu me crois, dis ?

-Bien sûr. Comme l'a dit Allen, ça se sent que t'es sincère. J'le vois dans tes yeux. Et puis, t'aurais pas pris le risque de venir au sanctuaire en sachant que tout l'ordre de la chevalerie était présent pour t'en prendre à notre déesse. T'es quand même pas aussi stupide.

-C'est vrai. Et en plus, si mes frères m'ont choisis pour venir ici, c'est parce que mon absence passera inaperçu auprès de Pandore et des jumeaux Hypnos et Thanatos. Je suis tellement petit qu'ils me remarquent à peine.

-A t'entendre, on croirait que c'est eux le problème des enfers.

-Ils en font partis.

-Ah. Tu m'expliqueras tout ça demain. On va aller se coucher. Là, j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous et j'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

-Ah bah ça c'est con. » Aiolia fixa le spectre un instant surpris avant d'inviter le Cait Sith à déposer l'urne de son surplis près de celle de son armure d'or. L'albinos sortit de la boite un sac du quel il sortit une chemise et un pantalon de pyjama et d'aller dans la salle de bain que le Lion lui avait indiqué pour se changer.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, le cinquième gardien ne portait plus qu'un bas de pyjama ayant des allures de jogging. Le Lion avait déplié le canapé lit qui avait était fait.

Après avoir conduit son invité à la buanderie pour qu'il y dépose ses affaires à laver, Aiolia invita Cheshire à se coucher et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le spectre lui rendit son bonne nuit et après c'être couché, il s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas son abruti de réveil qui réveilla le petit spectre. Non. Ce fut un malade qui frappait comme un dingue contre le bois de la porte d'entrée.

L'albinos allait se lever pour balancé son oreiller dans la figure de l'imbécile qui venait de lui privait de la fin de son rêve où était présent son papillon des ténèbres –et pas de lumière-, mais le cinquième gardien l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter le canapé/lit, le prévenant qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et qu'il pouvait se rendormir.

Cheshire allait s'exécuter mais une voix féminine criant de colère l'en empêcha et lui coupa toute envie de dormir.

« Nom mais c'est pas vrai. Me dit pas qu'il t'a fallu trois heures pour trouver la porte.

-J'étais couché Marine, répliqua sèchement Aiolia.

-À cette heure et avec un spectre qui erre au sanctuaire, rétorqua vivement la dite Marine.

-Je ne m'en fais pas pour Cheshire, commenta le Lion d'une voix neutre, je sais qu'il n'aurait rien tenté de stupide durant la nuit. Et sache pour ton information que jusqu'à i peine cinq minute, il dormait.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sait, demanda la femme chevalier avec irritation en entrant dans le salon avant de remarquer le jeune spectre, non. Me dit pas que t'as hébergé cette saleté de créature des enfers !

-Cette saleté comme tu dis à un nom, c'est Cheshire, rétorqua vivement le chevalier d'or dont l'énervement s'entendait clairement dans sa voix, et premièrement, c'est un ordre de Shion, je dois héberger Cheshire. Deuxièmement, Cheshire est du Cait Sith, donc il est normal qu'on s'entraide entre félin. » Apparemment, cela lui coupa le bec à la femme chevalier de l'aigle.

Aiolia eut un soupire de lassitude avant d'inviter Cheshire à aller prendre sa douche.

Le jeune spectre sortit des vêtements de son sac rangé avec son surplis pour se diriger vers la salle de bain dont il se souvenait où elle était.

Durant les quinze minutes durant lesquelles il était dans la salle d'eau, il entendit de grand éclats de voix peu de temps avant que la porte ne claque. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, le Lion était habillé. Celui-ci le prévint qu'il avait déplacé ses affaires dans une chambre d'apprentis. Le Cait Sith le remercia avant de déposer son pyjama dans son sac dans la chambre que lui indiqua Aiolia.

Le jeune spectre s'assit alors table pendant que le Lion finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour Marine, Cheshire, fit soudain le grec en déposant une tasse de chocolat chaud et une assiette de toast devant son invité faisant sursauter le jeune albinos.

-…, pourquoi donc ?

-Pour le réveille en fanfare de ce matin voyons, rit le Lion en s'asseyant en face du Cait Sith, surtout si je me souviens de ce que j'ai vu quand je me suis levais cette nuit, ton rêve avait l'air d'être des plus agréable.

-…, Cheshire était rapidement passé en mode feu rouge avant de débrouiller un charabia incompréhensible faisant rire le Lion qui se dépêcha d'ajouter devant la mine boudeuse de son invité.

-Désolé Cheshire. Mais je trouve juste ta réaction démesurée. Y a pas de honte à être amoureux, même pour un spectre. Je ne vais rien te reproché. Tu l'aimes Miyu est lui t'aime. Il va te manquer ton papillon surtout quand on sait que vous n'allez pas vous revoir avant un moment.

-Je sais Aiolia, je sais, soupira las le jeune spectre en baissant les yeux, un peu triste de savoir qu'il ne reverrait pas son papillon des ténèbres –et toujours pas de lumière- avant un long moment, il secoua énergiquement la tête avant de changer de sujet, de toute façon, j'ai qu'à me dire que plus vite cette affaire sera réglé, plus vite je reverrais Miyu. Mais j'aimerais savoir, qui c'est cette fille, Marine ? » Le Lion détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, le cinquième gardien raconta ce qui c'était passé entre lui et la femme chevalier de l'aigle.

Cheshire avait réussi à dénouer la langue du gros chat du sanctuaire en lui rappelant qu'entre félin, on s'entraide. Sur le coup, le Lion avait éclaté de rire avant d'entamer son récit.

Une heure après, le chevalier gardien du cinquième temple et son invité quittèrent le temple du premier pour se diriger vers les arènes où avait lieux l'entraînement comme tous les jours.

Cheshire g ardait quelque chose cacher dans son dos, un petit cadeau pour cette chère Marine. Aiolia le savait et connaissait le pourquoi mais avait décidé de laissé le jeune spectre agir. Ça allait être drôle.

En arrivant aux arènes, le Lion fut surpris de voir Allen et Kanda en pleine entrainement mais surtout de voir tous les chevaliers amassait autour d'eux pour les observaient.

Il était assez surprenant de voir la force avec laquelle la lame de mugen percuté les griffes du crow clown. Aucun des deux n'avait le dessus sur l'autre. Le lien qui maintenait les cheveux de Kanda était tombé depuis un moment déjà.

Le kendoka prit un peu de recul pour lancer sa première illusion.

« Mugen. Première illusion. Insecte d'outre-tombe ! » Les Insectes du manieur de mugen foncèrent sur l'anglais. Celui-ci poussa un petit glapissement de souris alors que le masque accroché à son cou n'aille se placer seul sur le nez du symbiotique. Sa cape s'allongea alors, formant un bouclier face aux insectes. Les autres furent découpés par les griffes du maudit.

Allen allait passer à la contre-attaque mais Shion sonna la fin de leur combat.

Les exorcistes furent quelques peu surpris mais quittèrent le centre de l'arène sur un match nul.

Tous les chevaliers repartirent alors à l'entrainement. Le symbiotique fut amusé de voir que la quasi-totalité de la chevalerie avait interrompus leurs combats pour voir le leur.

Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils savaient à présent ce qui ils étaient.

Shaka invita alors Shun pour un combat mais celui-ci avait l'air dans la lune. Il avait remarqué que son frère par adoption mutuelle n'avait pas lâché le kendoka des yeux. Il trouvait ça mignon.

Lui par-contre se promit d'aller parler au Lion dans l'après-midi… ou… dans la semaine, voir même… le mois. Il n'était pas pressé.

Cheshire s'approcha à pas de loup de Marine, sa petite surprise cachée dans son dos.

Lorsque la femme chevalier d'argent eut sentis le Cait Sith s'approcher d'elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de retourner qu'elle eut finit trempée. La faute à quoi. Une bombe à eau.

La jeune argent entra dans une colère noir avant de se lancée à la poursuite de jeune spectre en hurlant…

« REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE SALE RAT !

-JE SUIS PAS UN RAT, J'SUIS UN CHAT, contra l'albinos aux yeux d'or en courant pour échapper à la femme folle, ET PUIS ÇA T'APPRENDRAS, C'ÉTAIT POUR LE RÉVEIL DES PLUS DÉSAGRÉABLE DE SE MATIN. NON MAIS ! » La course poursuite interrompis tous les combats.

Plusieurs personnes décidèrent d'intervenir pour aider le pauvre félin des enfers.

Aiolia attrapa Marine pour l'empêcher de sauter au cou du jeune spectre pour le tuer. Mû, Shaka, Milo, Camus et Shun s'interposèrent entre la femme folle furieuse et Cheshire. Même Allen et Kanda avait pris le parti du spectre d'Hadès, le symbiotique toutes griffes dehors et le kendoka katana en main.

La femme hurla de rage en voyant ses collègues protéger cette créature des enfers.

Shion décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

« Il suffit vous deux ! Marine, je peux savoir ce qui te prend d'agresser un invité. Et si c'est pour la futile raison qu'il t'a balancé une bombe à eau à la figure pour se vengé du réveil des plus désagréable que tu lui as offert alors qu'il n'avait même eut cinq heures de sommeil, c'est que tu es tombé bien bas.

-Mais, Marine n'eut le temps de plaider sa défense que Shion en un vague geste de main qu'elle interpréta clairement et se tut.

- -soupire- Kanon, Milo, Camus, suivait moi dans mon bureau, ordonna le pope, Marine, tu seras de corvée de mess pendant trois semaine. » La femme chevalier s'écarta pour aller bouder.

Shion déclara alors la fin de l'entrainement.

Cheshire entraîna Shun par le poignet. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec le jeune bronze.

Durant la montée des douze temples, le symbiotique hésita à interrogeais la Vierge.

Arrivé au temple du taureau, Allen eut enfin le courage de demander à Shaka.

« Excuse-moi, Shaka, mais, j'aimerais te demander. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Shun et Hadès ?

-… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, demanda à son tour la Vierge gênée.

-Ben, le symbiotique hésita une seconde avant de se lancer, hier, quand Hadès à était mentionner, j'ai remarqué que ça l'avait secoué. J'aimerais comprendre.

-Et ben, le sixième gardien voulut dire qu'il pensait qu'Andromède ne voudrait certainement pas que l'on en parle mais fut coupé par Hyoga.

-Je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé moi.

-Hyoga, s'énerva l'hindou, tu trahirais la confiance de ton meilleur ami.

-Ce n'est plus mon ami, rétorqua sèchement le Cygne.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Shun a repoussé tes avances que vous ne pouvez pas resté ami, s'énerva le Scorpion qui avait suivis la conversation.

-Non, rétorqua le russe demi-sang dont le niveau de patience arrivé à bout, je l'avais prévenu, si il n'accepté pas mes sentiment, je détruirais le lien d'amitié entre nous.

-Tss, laisse tomber ce gars-là Moyashi, y t'attireras que des emmerdes. Tu poseras ta question directement au Midori. Mais plus tard. Si ça trouve, avec le temps, il nous parlera de cette histoire de lui-même.

-Non mais on peut savoir en quoi ça te regarde, siffla le Cygne avant qu'un direct du droit dans la mâchoire ne le fasse dégringoler les marches et qu'il n'atterrisse sur les gencives, non mais ça va pas Kanda !

-Ta gueule, siffla le kendoka de mauvaise humeur avant de s'adresser à son collègue, écoute Moyashi. Ce type a réussi à oublier l'amitié qui le lier au Midori juste parce que le Midori ne l'aimer pas dans ce sens-là du terme. Il serait bien capable de te raconter des bobards, de déformer la réalité ou de rabaisser le Midori juste pour se venger du fait que le Midori ne voyait qu'un ami ou, voir même un frère en lui. Tu comprends ?

-Euh, oui, répondit le symbiotique surpris de voir Kanda prendre la défense du japonais à la chevelure émeraude.

-C'est logique ton résonnement, sourit la Vierge, je pense que lorsque Shun se sentira près, il vous dira tout. » Tous se turent et chacun regagna son temple respective. Sauf Kanon, Camus et Milo qui montèrent au temple du pope dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Shun ne réintégra le temple de la vierge en fin d'après-midi apaisé et serein.

Dans le début de la soirée, dans le temple des gémeaux, tout était calme, pas un bruit n'en échapper.

Kanda s'était installé en position de lotus sur un fauteuil et méditer depuis plusieurs heures, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de se rattacher les cheveux. Saga était allongé dans le canapé à côté, un bras faisant office d'oreiller, occupé à lire un livre.

Le brun sortit de sa transe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant se retourner vers cette dernière qui était dans son dos. L'aîné des gémeaux sachant qu'il s'agissait de son cadet –Mû était occupé à réparer plusieurs armures et en avait jusqu'à tard ce soir-là- ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que Kanda ne prenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Kanon. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Quoi Kanon, soupira l'ex pope en levant le nez de son livre pour voir son frère pâle et tremblant le faisant se lever pour aller aider son frère à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Je serais mort dans même pas deux jours, souffla l'ex marina.

-Pourquoi, demanda Kanda qui ne comprenait rien.

-Shion nous envoie en mission avec Milo et Camus au sanctuaire sous-marin, répondit le cadet des gémeaux déprimé.

-Et merde, fut l'élégante réaction de Saga, et pour qu'elle raison.

-Moi, je dois réveiller Posy, Camus dois jouer les diplomates auprès du seigneur des mers et Milo vient en soutient en cas de problèmes, énuméra l'ancien dragon des mers.

-Il veut t'envoyer à la mort dans le Lavomatic divin ou quoi, s'énerva l'aîné des gémeaux.

-_Sur quelle planète j'ai atterrit moi, se demanda intérieurement notre petit kendoka avant de déclarer,_ on verra ça demain. La nuit nous porteras conseil. Et puis, j'te ferais rappeler qu'en cas de pépin, Camus et Milo sont là en soutient –nda : et ça rime en plus-.

-Très bien, soupira Saga avant de rangé son livre dans sa bibliothèque pour se diriger vers la cuisine et commencer à préparer le diner.

-Pourquoi Shion voudrait réveiller Poséidon, s'interrogea à haute voix le kendoka.

-C'est pour l'affaire de la disparition d'Hadès, répondit Kanon, Posy et Hadès se sont toujours très bien entendus de ce que nous a dit Cheshire. Ils avaient gardé le contact malgré les siècles. Shion pense que l'aide de Poséidon et de ses hommes pour retrouver Hadès nous sera nécessaire.

-… » Kanda se tut. C'était assez plausible en effet.

Tous au sanctuaire se couchèrent tôt. Le lendemain s'annoncerait chargé.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà.

L'amour court, même aux enfers et dans les dimensions. C'est trop mignon.

Kanda : Moi je trouve que l'autre canard blond fait connard.

Hyoga C'est qui le canard blond !?

Kanda : Toi crétin –regard de tueur qui tue-.

Hyoga : Même pas peur.

Tu devrais.

Hyoga : Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est un sadique. Il pourrait te torturer avant de t'achever lentement et douloureusement.

Hyoga :… -il flippe-.

Bon alors, prochain chapitre, Allen.

Allen : Le sanctuaire sous-marins.

À la prochaine les gens. Kyuu.


	7. Le sanctuaire sous-marin

Bonjour à vous les gens,

Et bonne année 2013. Et dire qu'on était censé pas la voir.

Mais franchement, qui a cru à la fin du monde le vendredi vingt et un décembre, je vous le demande ?

Aiolia : Bah pas toi déjà. Tu nous disais tout le temps que c'était des conneries à chaque fois qu'on en parler.

Allen : Sois gentille Cam', fait donc ta présentation.

Auteure : No Problemo.

Milo : *surpris* D'où tu connais son diminutif ?

Kanda : Elle nous l'a dit.

Bon alors.

Auteure : Pas changée. Toujours moi, Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : T. Encore.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya est toujours la propriété de Kurumada-sensei et D Gray Man reste à Hoshino-sama. Je leurs empreinte juste les perso pour cette histoire.

Kanda : Une minute. Oï, Midori.

Shun : Oui ?

Kanda : T'as vu les Reviews pour cette fic ?

Shun : Euh non. Pas encore.

Kanda : Vas-y maintenant.

Shun : Euh, d'accord *dit-il en allant regarder les dites reviews de la dite fic et de ce figer devant l'une d'entre elles et de tomber dans les pommes*.

Ikki : *un peu inquiet pour son frère* Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Elle disait quoi cette review ?

Auteure : Tu vas voir. Alors…

Couple : Saga x Mû

Aldébaran x Shaina

Milo x Camus

Aioros x Marine

Shura x Shion

Cheshire x Myu

Et mon petit couple inter- manga : Kanda x Shun. Je félicite le guest au pseudo ''Kotone'' de les avoirs trouvés.

Tous les chevaliers d'or et divins *sauf Shun* : Quoi !

Et ouais. Bon alors, vu que Shun est K.O. je vais demander à Camus cette fois.

Camus : Bon ben, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous lecteurs et lectrices de fanfic.

Chapitre 6 : Le sanctuaire sous-marin.

« Bon. Rappelles moi les ordres que Shion t'as donné, Kanda.

-Et bien Kanon, si je ne dis pas de bêtise, il m'a affecté au tour de surveillance avec ton frère pour surveiller votre retour du sanctuaire de Poséidon. J'aurais une ronde a effectué avec les argents. Le Moyashi ira avec Aldébaran pour le tour de surveillance et fera une ronde sur un trajet différent avec les bronzes. C'est bon, j'ai tout retenu ?

-Exact, répondit alors le cadet des jumeaux. » L'ancien dragon des mers se rendait au Cap Sounion accompagné du kendoka. Il faisait rapidement visité à ce dernier le sanctuaire pour que le brun ais quelques point de repère.

Il avait fait la connaissance des chevaliers d'argent avec qui il serait lors des tours de gardes : Algol de Persée, Cristal de la Couronne boréale, Shaina du serpentaire et Albior de Céphée, le dernier étant, de ce qu'on lui avait dit, aussi puissant qu'un or. Normalement, ils étaient cinq, mais Marine étant de corvées de mess, la place était libre. Kanon pensait que si les tours de gardes se passaient bien, Kanda gardera sa place jusqu'à la fin de sa mission.

À deux pas du Cap Sounion, Mû se téléporta au-devant du kendoka et de l'ancien dragon des mers.

« Kanon. J'te cherchais.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mû, demanda le Gémeau.

-C'est Saga, expliqua le Bélier, il s'est mis à clignoter.

-Et merde, s'exclama l'ancien général en courant vers le Cap Sounion suivit par Kanda.

-_Non mais j'ai vraiment atterris sur une planète de malade, pensa le japonais en se demandant ce que voulais dire Mû par clignoter. » _Quand il arriva au Cap Sounion, Mû et Kanon était déjà occuper à essayer de calmer Saga…. qui avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux gris. Ça, Kanda ne comprit pas.

Mais vite, les cheveux et les yeux du premier gémeau redevinrent bleus.

Mû se retourna vers le kendoka exorciste qui était complètement perdu pour lui parler du double de son compagnon. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, ça se ne servait plus à rien de le lui caché… et puis, gris-chan aurait bien fini par se montrait. Resté plus qu'a parlé de ce léger détail à Allen.

Par contre, même Saga n'avait pas compris la raison de la soudaine apparition de son double. Mais en tout cas, il était vraiment furieux.

Kanda pensa encore une fois qu'il avait définitivement atterris sur la planète des barges.

« Merci, c'est sympa. » Grommela un Shaka qui venait d'arriver au Cap Sounion.

Kanda se demanda ce que pouvait raconter l'hindou avant de se rappeler que les chevaliers d'or étaient télépathes. Et il venait tout juste de penser avoir atterris chez les barjots.

Il devrait avoir à surveiller ses pensées à l'avenir. Surtout quand on sait que ses hôtes sont capables de lire dans les pensées.

« Pas grave, soupira Kanon, de toute façon, je l'ai toujours dit. Tous les chevaliers d'Athéna sont des tordus. Moi inclus. » Kanda fixa alors Kanon complètement hébété. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là.

C'est le moment que choisi alors Allen pour arriver avec Shun, Camus et Milo.

Andromède rougit en voyant Kanda avant de détourner le regard. Le kendoka fixa alors le jeune bronze, surpris.

Allen lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

« Tu pourras mater plus tard. Je dois te parler d'urgence. » Fit le symbiotique à l'oreille de son coéquipier.

Kanda rosis légèrement et suivis l'albinos à l'écart.

« Alors ? Qu'a tu donc de si important à dire Moyashi ?

-Je pense qu'il y a eu mutinerie aux enfers.

- -soupire-, si c'est pour ça, va en parler au chevalier d'Athéna.

-Attend. Écoute. J'ai était parlé à Cheshire tout à l'heure. Le jour où Hadès a était porté disparu, il a entendu une conversion entre la conseillère d'Hadès, Pandore, et un inconnu.

-Un inconnu ?

-Oui. Mais pas pour nous. Cheshire m'a rapporté les paroles de Pandore durant leurs conversations. Écoute, ça devrait retenir ton attention.

-Je t'écoute.

_-''Vos papillons ont fait des merveilles, maître Noah. Un travail propre et efficace. Personne ne saura jamais rien. Vous serez gracieusement récompenser de la part de sa majesté pour l'avoir débarrassé d'Hadès.''_

-Attend. Noah ? Papillon ?

-Tu penses comme moi ?

-Y a des chances. Mais j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas impliqués dans cette affaire.

-Je pense que cette histoire est bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'y parait de prime abord.

-Je me demande si l'innocence n'avait pas senti tout ça ? Après tout, on ne sait pas pourquoi le Midori en a récupérer un fragment.

-Tu crois que l'innocence aurait agi de sa propre volonté et serait venu dans cette dimension d'elle-même pour trouver un compatible, Allen s'arrêta surpris.

-Tu sais bien ce dont est capable de faire une innocence de sa propre volonté, commenta le kendoka en se retournant vers l'anglais.

-… Mouais, grommela Allen en se rappelant la manière dont son innocence lui avait sauvé la vie après que Tease ne lui ai fait un trou dans le cœur. » Soudain, trois cosmos se firent sentir, puissant.

L'un d'entre eux était plus brûlant que les flammes, contrastant avec le cosmos plus glacière qu'un iceberg qui s'était fait sentir à ses côtés. Cela venait du Cap Sounion. Puis, les cosmos décrurent doucement, comme absorbé par l'océan.

« Je dois rejoindre Saga pour mon tour de surveillance. Enfin… j'espère qu'il ne va se mettre à clignoter pour un rien.

-Hein ?

-Mû vas t'expliquer tout à l'heure quand tu le verras.

-Da- cor. Il est vraiment bizarre ce monde.

-J'te le fais pas dire Moyashi. » Sur ce, Kanda retourna au Cap Sounion.

Le transfert ne s'était pas très bien passé… pour Kanon.

Oh, il était arrivé indemne, mais beaucoup de souvenir était remonté d'un seul coup. Et pas des bons.

Ils avaient atterris sur le sol de marbre du temple de Poséidon sans douceur.

Camus attrapa la main de Milo qui sera celle de son amant le plus fort possible dans la sienne.

Le scorpion savait que son compagnon était inquiet. Ils savaient tous deux de Kanon qu'Isaak était devenu le général du Kraken. Le français n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis son accident.

« Les généraux arrivent, fit soudain le second gémeau sortant Camus de ses pensées, ils ont sentis notre arrivés.

-Ça va Camus, interrogea Milo en sentant la main de son compagnon se resserrer sur la sienne.

-Un peu tendu, avoua le Verseau, il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Isaak.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, assura Kanon, il est un excellent général. Et pas du genre à se laissé marcher sur les pieds. Il sera heureux de te revoir lui aussi. Tu peux me croire.

-N'empêche que j'appréhende, ronchonna le saint des glaces. » À peine eut il finit sa phrase que les cinq généraux entrèrent en coupe-vent dans la salle. Seul Sorrente était absent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ? Espèce de traître, le ton de Baïan à l'encontre du grec était venimeux.

-Écoute, Baïan, tenta doucement le Gémeau.

-La ferme, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ?

-Vous sauriez peut-être ce que nous faisons ici, jeune général, si vous nous laissiez parler ! » Tous se tournèrent vers ce jeune homme au regard polaire, surpris.

Isaak eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant son maître. Il n'avait aucun doute possible. C'était Camus.

Mais Baïan sortit les griffes face à cet inconnu qui avait osé levait le ton face à lui.

« Pour qui vous prenez vous, espèce d'imbécile. Je vous interdis de…. » L'Hippocampe ne terminer sa phrase, couper par un coup de poing offert par le Kraken.

Non mais. On ne parlait à son maître, presque père ainsi.

« Je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi.

-Pourquoi tu le défends, demanda Io perdu. » Oblitérant légèrement la question de Scylla, Isaak se dirigea vers son maître.

Camus lâcha la main de Milo pour se dirigé vers le Kraken qui venait vers lui. Sans se soucier des regards surpris de ses confrères, Isaak prit son maître dans ses bras.

« Je suis content de te revoir Isaak, murmura le français avec un sourire doux.

-Moi aussi, maître Camus, je suis content de vous revoir, répondit le général en répondant au sourire de son professeur par un sourire timide, mais… pourquoi être venus ?

-Nous sommes là en tant que diplomate, répondit le onzième gardien, Athéna requiert l'aide de Poséidon. Cela concerne son frère et de ce que nous savons, ils étaient proches.

-Lequel de ses frères, demanda le Kraken surpris.

-Nous allons vous expliquer, fit le Verseau, si vous voulez bien nous écouter, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin pour Baïan.

-Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, ma maison et à deux pas d'ici, fit Io, vous nous expliquerais la situation.

-Merci jeune général, fit Milo.

-Io de Scylla, sourit le général de Scylla face au sourire contagieux de l'arachnide. »

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge géante. Il était bientôt six heures, heure de la vierge.

Saga lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'horloge du zodiaque.

Le kendoka avait était surpris en apprenant comment Kanon avait manipulé Poséidon. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le jumeau de Saga avait déclaré qu'il allait mourir dans ce sanctuaire sous-marin.

À six heures, il laisserait sa place de surveillance avec Saga à DeathMask et Shura.

Allen était avec Shun et lui faisait visiter l'arche de Noé. Andromède avait tout de suite accepté lorsque le symbiotique lui avait proposé.

Le Cancer et le Capricorne arrivèrent au Cap Sounion et avec de l'avance.

Kanda demanda à se retirer en avance pour vérifier que le Moyashi n'avait pas fait de bêtise avec l'arche de Noé… comme ouvrir des portes vers des restaurants. Il en avait ouvert trois à la congrégation.

Le Gémeau avait accepté, amusé par les craintes du kendoka.

Les prochaines semaines, voire mois n'allaient être ennuyeux avec ses deux exorcistes.

Krishna fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Ils étaient installés dans le salon de la maison de Scylla, au pied de son pilier. Ceux-ci avaient étaient reconstruits après leurs retours à la vie.

Après avoir écouté les trois chevaliers d'or pendant une demi-heure, les généraux réfléchissait.

« Bon, je résume, fit Isaak assis à côté de son maître, Hadès est porté disparu depuis deux semaines, des salles bestioles venu d'une autre dimension, les Akumas, massacres les apprentis chevaliers, deux exorcistes venu de cette dimension joue les éradicateur d'Akumas au sanctuaire et vous voulez réveiller Poséidon pour qu'il vous aide à retrouver Hadès car notre seigneur et celui des enfers s'adorent. J'ai tout retenu ?

-C'est ça, fit Kanon. » Le Kraken se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il sentait une belle migraine poindre le bout de son nez.

Et pas une petite. Il se sentit comme un poulpe face à une raquette de tennis.

« Mal-à-la tête, se plaignit le général aux cheveux vert.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Solo ou de Sorrente, demanda Camus.

-Aucune, répondit Kasa, enfin Sorrente ne nous a pas contactés depuis un moment.

-Il est resté auprès de Julian, ajouta Baïan, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi, il a coupé tout contact avec nous.

-Vous savez où ils sont, demanda Kanon.

-Au manoir Solo, répondit Isaak après un certain temps d'hésitation.

-Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à aller les chercher et réveiller Poséidon, ajouta l'ancien dragon des mers.

-… d'accord, firent les généraux un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je vais vous préparer une chambre dans le temple de Poséidon, fit Io à l'attention du Verseau et du Scorpion.

-Merci, répondit Camus. » Ils sortirent de la maison de Scylla et ils partirent vers le temple du seigneur des mers.

Kanon prit plusieurs généraux à part, sauf Isaak qui voulait passé un peu de temps avec son maître et Io qui avait dit qu'il préparerait une chambre pour les deux ors.

Le général de Scylla hésita un instant avant de se retourner vers le Kraken et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir vers l'étage du temple de son seigneur, les joues rouges.

Isaak rougie furieusement en lançant un regard noir à Io.

Camus eut un sourire amusé et attendris à l'égard de son ancien disciple.

Milo attrapa son Verseau par la taille pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Je vais te laisser avec ton disciple. J'irais voir avec Kanon pour la suite des évènements.

-… merci Milo, fit le français attendrit que son Scorpion le laisse pour ses retrouvailles avec Isaak.

-De rien mon ange, répondit le grec amusé. » Camus rosie légèrement sous le surnom mais eut malgré tout un petit rire amusé.

Le Scorpion lâcha son compagnon et se retourna voir le Gémeau.

Isaak revint auprès de son maître, les joues encore un peu rouges.

« Je crois me souvenir l'avoir déjà vu, fit soudain le Kraken.

-… normal, avait hésité à répondre le maître des glaces, il venait souvent me voir lors de mes séjours en Sibérie pour votre formation à toi et Hyoga.

-Et, est-ce que vous, voulut demander le général du Kraken mais hésita, étiez déjà…

-Ensemble, demanda le français alors que son ancien disciple acquiesça en rougissant, oui. Enfin depuis nos quatorze ans. Je n'osais rien vous dire, car je devais vous apprendre à ne rien ressentir et je n'osais imaginait vos réaction, à toi et Hyoga, en sachant que j'étais amoureux de Milo. Avec… la réaction qu'a eue Hyoga… en apprenant pour nous, je t'avoue avoir craint que tu ne réagisses de la même manière.

-Ce qui est impossible vu que je suis moi-même tomber dans cette passe, rit le général, même pour un saint des glaces, il est impossible d'être de marbre face à certaine personne. Je ne suis pas restais insensible face à Io. Cela a dû être la même chose pour vous avec Milo ?

-C'est exact. Mais je t'avoue que depuis que la personne dont Hyoga était amoureux lui a dit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il se montre irascible avec tout le monde. Pire pour Milo.

-J'le savais con mais à ce point-là, c'est grave, marmonna le général du Kraken dans sa barbe –qu'il n'avait pas au passage-.

-Isaak, gronda Camus surpris mais amusé de la réaction enfantine de son ancien élève.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai, répliqua Isaak avec un petit sourire de sale gosse, vous allez pas me contredire. C'est vrai. Et je sais que vous êtes d'accord.

-Peut-être, répondit le Verseau avec un petit rire, mais on ne parle pas des absents.

-Surtout quand les dit-absents ont perdus leurs cerveaux depuis longtemps.

-Isaak, râla le onzième gardien. » Le Kraken tira simplement la langue comme un sale gamin ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire, même juste un tout petit peu, Camus.

Le général borgne eut un sourire tendre pour son ancien professeur. C'était sûr, le Scorpion faisait beaucoup de bien à son maître. Hyoga était con de ne pas voir ça.

Fin.

Voili, voilou, le chapitre six est finis.

Et Bonne Année 2013 !

Aiolia : Puisse cette petite lionne s'assagir.

Kanda : Petite lionne ?

Aiolia : Elle est du signe du lion. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je la garde dans mon temple. À mon grand malheur.

Shun : Et au mien parce que je suis son préféré dans notre manga.

Auteure : Tient Shun, comme t'es réveillé, tu pourrais présenter le prochain chapitre, s'il te plait ?

Shun : Bin d'accord. Prochain chapitre : Mouvements et révélations. Bon et bonne année et à la prochaine les gens.

Auteure : Désolée pour le titre du prochain chapitre, je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Mais sinon, à la prochaine et bonne année. Kyuu.


	8. Mouvements et révélations

Salut les gens,

Je suis ravie de vous présenter le chapitre sept de cette fic. Chapitre au titre merdique soit dit en passant.

Kanda : On avait remarqué.

Shun : Mais tu n'avais pas du tout d'idée. C'est une excuse.

Auteure : Merci de ton soutient Shun. Par contre Kanda, je te remercie pas de me rabaisser.

Shun : Y a pas de quoi.

Kanda : M'en fout.

Auteure : Et comme promis, une petite visite à la citadelle. Où Luberrier décide de se faire entendre.

Allen : Que-quoi ? Luberrier ? *tombe dans les pommes*

Kanda : Aie. Le mot tabou pour le Moyashi.

Auteure : Oh merde, j'avais zappé. Gomen Allen. Bon ben, le temps que notre albinos favoris se remette un peu de ses émotions, je fais ma présentation.

Auteure : C'est toujours moi, Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : Encore un T de plus pour ma collection.

Disclaimer : D Gray Man et Saint Seiya sont respectivement à Hoshino-sama et à Kurumada-sensei.

Couple : Saga x Mû

Aldébaran x Shaina

Aioros x Marine

Milo x Camus

Shura x Shion

Isaak x Io

Kanda x Shun

Auteure : Et voilà, une petite liste qui devient grande.

Shun : Et petit crossover qui progresse et devient lui aussi plus grand. Est-ce que je peux le dire ?

Auteure : Mais je prie, fais donc.

Shun : Merci. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 7 : Mouvement et révélation.

S.S. Royaume des enfers.

« Ne faites pas de bruit, fit un homme blond aux yeux d'or que l'on pouvait identifier comme étant Hypnos, Cerbère est peut-être partis avec notre seigneur mais ça n'empêche certains lâche comme Zélos d'obéir aux ordres de Pandore et ils pourraient très bien vous dénoncer pour bien se faire voir par sa majesté.

-Mes seigneurs, fit un homme que l'on devinait sans peine être Kagaho, vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites ? Sa majesté vous le ferez payer cher et vous le savez. Pandore prendrait aussi un grand plaisir à vous humilier.

-Nous avons fait une erreur en suivant Pandore, répliqua le maître du sommeil alors que son jumeau ne lui lâchait pas la main comme par peur qu'il ne s'envole, cette vipère à profiter de ce changement qu'Hadès à fait aux enfers pour nous manipuler à sa guise. Nous avons était idiot, la vie aux enfers était stable et tranquille et nous ne nous rendions pas compte que notre seigneur ne voulait que notre bien à tous.

-Et maintenant, fit une femme que tout le monde devinera comme étant Violate vu qu'avec Pandore elles étaient les seule résidentes féminines vivantes des enfers, vous voulez racheter vos erreurs en nous aidant à retrouver notre seigneur Hadès ? Vous vous doutez que sa majesté et Pandore apprendrons vite votre ''trahison'' et vous serez certainement punis pour votre geste et pas tendrement.

-Nous assumerons, firent les jumeaux parfaitement synchronisé.

-_Non, pensa Thanatos, j'assumerais seul, 'Nos. Déjà, tu ne seras plus là lorsque ses furies déchaîneront leur colère. J'ai déjà tout prévus pour. Et tu n'y couperas pas._

-Vous êtes prêts, demanda le seigneur dodo, Violate ?

-Oui.

-Kagaho, interrogea Thana.

-Je suis prêt, fit le Bénou en déployant les ailes de son surplis avant de ceinturer de ses bras le corps de Violate pour se préparer à partir, quand pensez-vous que nos frères nous rejoindrons là-bas ?

-Dans deux semaines, répondit Hypnos, trois si les choses se compliquent un peu. Soyez prudent vous deux. » Les deux spectres acquiescèrent et l'égyptien prit son envole, emportant le Béhémoth avec lui.

Thanatos prit son jumeau dans ses bras. Le maître du sommeil répondit doucement à l'étreinte de son frère. Ils étaient inquiets et savaient que la punition d'Hadès serait rude. Car ils le savaient, leurs maître reviendraient et avec lui la paix et la tranquillité des enfers. Ils n'en doutaient pas.

D G M. Quelque part, dans une gare d'Europe.

Assise sur un banc dans l'attente de son train, une jeune chinoise aux courts cheveux noirs soupirait de tristesse pour la énième fois.

« Que ce passe-t-il Lenalee, lui demanda le rouquin borgne à ses côtés.

-Tout va bien Lavi, mentit la brunette.

-Lenalee, tu es très mauvaise menteuse, la gronda doucement l'apprenti bookman, tu t'inquiètes pour Allen et Kanda.

-Oui, avoua la jeune fille, mais surtout pour Allen.

-Comment ça ?

-Nii-san m'a dit ce matin que, elle hésita une seconde puis avoua, que l'administration centrale voulait envoyer Link au sanctuaire dans l'autre dimension.

-Pour surveillé Allen, compléta le roux, mais l'arche et son pilote son déjà là-bas. Comment pourrait-il y aller ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais Luberrier a ordonné à Hevlaska d'entrer en contact avec la déesse ce matin. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Hevlaska n'a pas appris à maîtriser l'innocence comme Athéna à maîtriser son cosmos. Cela est peut-être simple pour Athéna mais c'est très complexe pour Hevlaska et Luberrier ne lui a pas encore permis de se reposer.

-Ça pourrait finir par être dangereux.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à Nii-san.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Allen en tout cas. Link ne posera jamais les pieds au sanctuaire. Athéna n'accepteras pas Link là-bas. Une fouine comme ça, personne n'en veut. Nous, on nous l'impose. Mais elle ne voudrait pas avoir ce genre de fouine chez elle pour pourrir l'intimité de ses chevaliers.

-Tu as raison, Lavi. Dit comme ça. Merci.

-De rien Lena. » La chinoise eut un petit rire amusé et tout prirent leurs affaires pour monter dans le train.

La mission ne serait pas longue. Juste une population d'Akuma qui commençait à se faire trop dense.

S.S. & D G M. Le lendemain, chambre d'Hevlaska.

La mère de l'innocence, après presque vingt-quatre heures, avait ENFIN réussi à joindre Athéna.

La déesse s'était rendue en hâte à Star Hill avec son chevalier le plus proche des dieux : Shaka de la Vierge. Qui était accessoirement le grand frère de cœur de Shun d'Andromède. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu venir pour cette fois. Normal, à cinq heure du mat', on dort… enfin, sauf Shaka.

« Non » La déesse de la sagesse avait était catégorique. Elle ne voulait pas de fouine dans son sanctuaire. Elle voyait déjà les plaintes des chevaliers, tout rangs confondus, pour intrusion dans leurs vies privées et leurs intimités… et ils étaient tout de même quatre-vingt-huit vus qu'ils étaient tous au sanctuaire. Et elle ne pensait pas encore aux gardes et aux serviteurs.

Lenalee et Lavi qui étaient revenus de mission très rapidement discutait avec la Vierge qui leur donnait des nouvelles de leurs amis.

Même si Shaka commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. D'où ce type, là, Luberrier, ce permettait-il de donné des ordres à sa déesse. Il n'était qu'un simple mortel et il se croyait pratiquement l'égal des dieux. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il insisté le bougre.

Mais à chaque fois, Athéna refusait illico. Link, pas trop con et moins têtue que son supérieur, était resté en retrait.

Lavi, en tant que Bookman apprenti, voyait très bien, de par la forte pression qu'avait exercée Shaka sur le chapelet que l'hindou avait enroulé autour de son bras gauche que celui-ci avait les nerfs en pelote. Il voyait déjà le très léger halo doré qui enveloppé les perles du bijou sacré et la main du bouddhiste.

« Bon, vous allez vous la fermez Luberrier, coupa soudainement le borgne, ça sert à rien d'insister comme ça. Moi, je ne peux rien vous faire mais j'en vois un qui serait heureux comme tout de vous étriper pour votre outrecuidance.

-Comment osez-vous me parlez ainsi jeune Bookman, tempêta Luberrier mais le cosmos agressive de Shaka le fit taire.

-Ça suffit monsieur Luberrier, siffla le blond alors que son cosmos se matérialiser autour de lui en un éclatant halo doré, pulsant comme un cœur qui bas, puissant et sauvage mais malgré tout contrôlé.

-Ben bravo, soupira la déesse de la guerre, vous avez réussi à l'énervé. Et c'est le chevalier le plus calme et posé du sanctuaire avec le Verseau. L'énervé aussi vite relève de l'exploit accompli seulement une fois par Pégase et la Licorne la veille de l'arrivé de vos collègue. Si vous tenez à conserver vos cinq sens, je vous conseille vivement de vous arrêter.

-…, Malcom C –Connard- Luberrier ferma son bec et blêmit en comprenant la menace.

-Vous pouvez faire ça, demanda ébahi Lenalee à Shaka, vous êtes capables de retirer leurs cinq sens au gens.

-Cela fait partie des techniques de combat assimilé à l'armure de la Vierge, répondit calmement l'hindous, je peux leurs retirer leurs cinq sens un à un.

-Vous pourriez pas lui retirer le sens du goût pour qu'on l'entende plus hurler, demanda l'apprenti bookman.

-LAVI, le gronda la chinoise aux bottes.

-Monsieur Bookman, siffla Luberrier.

-Lavi, s'te plait, soupira las Komui.

-Cela aurait était avec plaisir, sourit Shaka, mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Nous devons-y allait.

-Nous vous disons au revoir, fit la déesse. » Personne ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit que leurs présence s'était effacer.

Luberrier tempêter contre le chevalier car il avait pris les paroles du blond au sérieux. Tous durent lui répéter que l'hindou avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Même Link avait était avoué à Lavi lorsqu'ils furent seul qu'il trouvait que son supérieur avait un balais dans le cul.

S.S. L'arche de Noé –bah ouais, elle est dans l'univers S.S. maintenant.-

« Comment ça, la mélodie de l'arche est connu ici ?

-Je te jure que c'est vrai Kanda. Hier, j'ai fait visiter l'arche à Shun. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui et je continu à dire que t'aurais dû me dire qu'Athéna t'avais demandé d'ouvrir une porte vers Athènes. Je me serais senti moins con.

-J'ai pas eu le temps. Tu m'as tout de suite sauté à la gorge. Enfin, bref. Je lui ai fait écouter la mélodie du quatorzième et il m'a dit que ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Et tu lui as fait écouter la chanson, c'est ça ?

-Ouais et il m'a dit que dans cette dimension, cette chanson existait et qu'il l'as connaissait. C'est une femme qui l'interprète, Sanae… Kobayashi, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Moyashi, il t'a dit si elle avait un nom ici ?

-''Tsunaida te ni kiss wo'' si je me souviens bien… oui, c'est bien ça. Et mon nom, c'est Allen.

-M'en fous.

-…, Allen s'arrêta dans sa marche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine faisant celui qui boudait sous le regard exaspéré du kendoka mais en vérité il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de rembarrer son très cher collègue quand l'illumination lui vint, mais je pourrais le prendre en surnom affectueux comme tu fais pour Shun. » Kanda s'arrêta d'un coup et lança un regard mauvais au symbiotique en rougissant, faisant rire ce dernier.

Non mais c'était quoi cette histoire avec le Midori ? Un surnom affectueux, Midori ? Vraiment ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi le Moyashi ?

« Fais pas l'innocent Kanda, rit le blandin, j'ai bien remarqué ta façon de le regarder et je ne suis pas le seul. Shaka aussi. Et peut-être quelques autres ors.

-Arrêtes tes conneries Moyashi, cingla le japonais, t'es chiant à la fin.

-Mais c'est vrai quand même, rit à nouveau le blandin, t'as eu le coup de foudre pour ''l'ange d'Andromède'' comme ils disent ici.

-Urusai, cingla le japonais avant de pensait, '_'grillé'' comme dirai Lavi._

-MAIS PUTAIN, JE TE JURE QUE J'AVAIS ENVIE DE LE TUER CETTE ABRUTIS LA, hurla une voix que nos exorciste reconnurent comme étant celle de Shaka.

-Calme-toi Shaka, ça te ressemble pas de t'énerver comme ça, fit une autre voix.

-Je sais Shun, répondit la Vierge, mais ce Luberrier mériterait quand même une bonne fessée. Na. » Kanda fixait le lieu d'où c'était fait entendre la voix des chevaliers d'or et de bronze, ébahi par le vocabulaire plutôt… coloré de la Vierge. Allen fixait le même point de l'arche, mais effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore le Luberrier ?

Lorsque Shaka se présenta devant eux, il demanda à Allen de le suivre. Athéna devait le voir d'urgence.

S.S. Bureau du grand pope.

Allen était assis dans un des fauteuils du bureau du grand pope d'Athéna, les mains posaient sur ses genoux collés et les fixait, à la fois effrayé et inquiet.

« Écoute Allen, répéta encore l'ancien Bélier, je te demande simplement de me dire pourquoi un agent était affecté à ta surveillance. Comprend que j'ai besoin de le savoir.

-À tu fais quelque chose de mal à la congrégation, s'enquit la déesse un peu inquiète de cette histoire de surveillance.

-Non, ce décida à répondre le blandinet, il me surveille pour quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

-Comment, Shion ne comprenait pas.

-…, Allen soupira et ce décida à expliquer, dans notre monde, il existe un homme qui crées les Akumas. On l'appelle le faiseur ou le comte millénaire plus généralement. Auprès de lui, il existe un clan ancien, celui des Noah. Ils se disent les descendants de Noé. L'arche leurs appartenaient au départ.

-…, cette nouvelle surpris Athéna et son pope.

-Récemment, nous nous sommes retrouvé à affronter le clan Noah dans l'arche même alors qu'elle était en train de s'effondrer sur elle-même. Apparemment, le comte voulait en créer une nouvelle et se débarrasser de celle-là. Je ne sais pas comment mais mon maître, le maréchal Cross Marian savait que je pouvais la contrôler alors qu'elle appartenait à l'ennemi. Il m'avait ordonné d'arrêter le téléchargement des données de la vieille arche à la nouvelle. Moi-même je ne comprends pas tout, sa maîtrise me vient d'instinct et ça marche. L'administration central qui dirige notre ordre n'as rien comprit comment non plus et m'as accusé de traitrise, un Noah infiltré dans la congrégation et je dois être surveillé en permanence pour que je tente rien contre l'ordre. Ça fait plus d'un an que je travaille pour eux et ils doutent quand même.

-Je vois, soupira Shion, normalement, ils devraient pouvoir vous faire confiance. Ils le savent. La vie ne doit pas être facile pour vous.

-Si je puis me permettre, fit Kanda qui était resté silencieux depuis le début et adossé au mur à côté de la porte en face du bureau, l'administration centrale n'as aucune considération pour les membres de la citadelle. Si l'un d'entre nous venait à mourir, ils s'en foutraient. Du moment qu'au final, la guerre est gagné.

-C'est… cruel, ne put s'empêcher de dire tout bas la maîtresse du sanctuaire en état de choc.

-Et c'était pire avant l'arrivée de Komui, compléta le japonais. Croyez-moi, avec sa petite sœur Lenalee, nous l'avons vécue cet enfer.

-Par Zeus mon père, soupira la déesse choquée au-delà des mots.

-C'est pas pour vous dire, fit soudainement Allen, mais on doit y aller. J'ai un ronde à effectuer et Kanda un tour de surveillance.

-Vous pouvez disposer, leur assura Shion. » Les deux exorcistes le remercièrent d'un signe de tête et sortirent de la pièce.

La déesse et Shion s'entre regardèrent et d'un commun accord, acquiescèrent à la décision muette d'en découvrir un plus sur cette histoire avec l'administration centrale.

S.S. Manoir de la famille Solo, le soir même.

Un soupire fatigué franchit à nouveau les lèvres de Sorrente, général des mers de Poséidon de la sirène maléfique. Le jeune autrichien était assis sur la balustrade du balcon de sa chambre, les jambes repliées contre son torse, les bras passés autour et le menton posé sur ses genoux. Avec une grande chemise et un boxer noir sur lui, le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher.

La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant se retourner. La Sirène écarquilla les yeux et dissimila immédiatement son visage contre ses genoux.

Désolé de le voir dans cet état, Julian referma la porte doucement derrière lui. L'ancien hôte du seigneur des mers s'approcha du jeune général marin et avec douceur, le prit dans ses bras. Il fut peiner de le sentir se crisper à son contact.

Mais, bon, c'était de sa faute. Il lui fallait assumer ses actes.

Flash-back

Ce furent de violents cris qui firent sursauter Julian Solo. Celui-ci fut inquiet car il avait bien reconnut la voix de sa Sirène.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas avant de courir vers le salon de réception et fut surpris de voir ce qu'il y vit.

L'autrichien crier littéralement sur un vieux notaire qui avait était invité par l'héritier de la famille Solo. Cet homme grassouillet, rondouillard et déjà bien dégarnis sur le haut de son crâne était un vieil ami de feu son père, Yohan Solo. Mais en cet instant, il fixer le jeune général marin avec un mélange de dédain, de supériorité et d'arrogance, un sourire narquois au visage.

« Je vous trouve bien insolent jeune homme, rit le notaire alors qu'un des domestiques assez costaud de la maison Solo retenait le jeune autrichien pour l'empêcher de sauter au cou de l'homme d'affaire.

-Je vous ordonne de vous taire, rugit le jeune homme au cheveu lilas, et rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez volez ! Rendez-la-moi ! » Soudainement, le domestique s'écarta et Sorrente courut vers le vieux fou pour lui mettre une raclée mais une gifle monumentale l'envoya au sol.

Encore en état de choc, la Sirène se mit lentement sur les genoux, une main sur sa joue rougie et légèrement enflée avant de lever son regard rosé vers celui qui l'avait giflé.

La surprise qui marquait déjà les traits fins de son visage s'accentua quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien hôte de son seigneur. Et celui-ci avait l'air furieux.

Le général de la sirène voulut dire quelque chose mais le jeune Solo lui intima de garder le silence d'un geste brusque et sec de la main.

« Retournez à votre chambre, ordonna sèchement Julian, je passerais vous voir plus tard dans la soirée.

-Mais, voulut plaider le marina mais…

-C'est un ordre, rugit soudain Solo. » La Sirène, en état de choc, fixa le jeune homme avec stupeur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Julian lui fasse ça.

Ne voulant pas faire face à la colère du jeune homme, Sorrente baissa la tête et courut hors de la pièce pour s'en retourner à ses quartiers.

Le notaire qui avait assisté à la scène éclata de rire, suivit par plusieurs invités du jeune Solo. Celui-ci était mal à l'aise. Un instant, il avait cru voir Sorrente pleurait.

Le notaire et sa famille commencèrent à partir sans aucune raison valable quand le domestique qui avait retenu la Sirène arrêta l'homme et fouilla dans sa veste pour en ressortir une flûte traversière en or. La flûte de Sorrente. Il y avait ses initiales gravées dessus d'ailleurs. Que faisait-elle dans sa poche ?

« Il l'a prise des mains de Sorrente alors qu'il joué un air sur le balcon avant de la rangée dans sa poche, expliqua le jeune domestique, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est énervé. » C'était assez logique. Le jeune général tenait à cette flûte comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Un grondement provenant du jeune Solo fit reculer le notaire qui avait voulu reprendre la flûte des mains du domestique.

Celui-ci le chassa de la demeure familiale des Solo. En hommage à l'amitié qui l'avait lié à son très cher père, il ne porterait pas plainte mais il ne serait plus réellement le bienvenu dans cette demeure. Plus jamais.

Fin Flash-back

La fameuse flûte, Julian la tenait dans sa main.

L'ancien hôte de Poséidon l'avait récupéré et nettoyer. Il avait longtemps hésité avant d'aller voir Sorrente pour la lui rendre et s'excuser de l'avoir gifler ainsi sans avoir pris la peine de l'écouter.

Il attrapa le général marin par les épaules et le força et se tourner vers lui et à poser le pied au sol. Le jeune homme lui plaça la flûte dans les mains avant de lever la tête et de murmurer.

« Pardon. » Le jeune homme au regard rose écarquilla les yeux tandis que Julian ne se faisait pas prier pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et posait sa tête sur ses cuisses nues.

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune général des mers quand il se rendit rapidement compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation. Mais le regard triste de Solo l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit.

Julian semblait perdu. Son regard était empli de tristesse et d'inquiétude alors que sa main gauche caresser en de long et lent mouvement la cuisse droite de la Sirène. Il semblait aussi perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il réfléchissait à une question encore abstraite. À moins que ce ne soit dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne soit perdu.

Avant que Sorrente n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, Solo c'était déjà relever et l'avait attrapé par les bras pour le forcer à se relever et le serrer contre lui. La Sirène ne comprit pas mais en sentant la détresse qui émanait de l'étreinte de Solo, il se sentit obligé d'y répondre. Il savait que Julian était trop fier pour l'avouer mais il n'avait finalement pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour comprendre. Comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui.

En tout cas, ce fut ainsi que Kanon les retrouva quand il vint chercher Sorrente et l'hôte de Poséidon avec Baïan. Le jeune Hippocampe avait suivis son aîné car primo, il ne lui faisait pas encore entièrement confiance et deuxio, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouvé face à face avec les deux saints des glaces qu'était Camus et Isaak. À ça s'ajouter aussi Milo et Io.

L'ancien dragon des mers, vêtue de son armure d'or des gémeaux toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence aux deux jeunes hommes.

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir les deux hommes qui les fixaient avec amusement. Sorrente rougit furieusement avant d'essayer de s'éloigner de Julian mais celui-ci maintient sa prise sur son corps. L'autrichien rougit d'avantage, si possible.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici Kanon, siffla le jeune Solo mais demanda plus aimablement, y a-t-il un problème au sanctuaire sous-marin Baïan ?

-Non, le sanctuaire va bien maître Solo, assura l'Hippocampe, mais Athéna demande à voir Poséidon et nous devons donc le réveiller.

-Pourquoi donc, demanda aussitôt le jeune autrichien.

-…, Kanon soupira un bon coup avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour faire le tri dans sa tête et déclarer, nous allons tous vous raconter directement. Cela sera plus simple et plus clair pour nous tous ainsi. » Julian et Sorrente s'entre regardèrent, surpris avant d'acquiescer. Ils invitèrent l'ex dragon marin et l'hippocampe à les suivre dans le salon de la demeure des Solo, pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer.

D G-M Bureau de Komui.

« C'est étrange, fit Komui en levant le nez du Yoshi tenant une Dragon Ball à une étoile qu'il était en train de dessiner–dans le volume cinq, il a fait pareils, vous vous rappelez ?-.

-Quoi donc nii-san, demanda Lenalee qui lui servait son café.

-Depuis ce matin, je n'ai plus vu monsieur Luberrier, expliqua l'intendant, il a disparu en un claquement de doigt. Et il m'avait dit qu'il devait venir me voir en début d'après-midi. Ça fait six heures qu'il aurait du passé. Et tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris Link en train de remercier Lavi pour je ne sais quoi. C'est suspect. Surtout qu'après, Link avait l'air d'être… décoincer, comme dirais Lavi.

-C'est peut-être le fait de ne plus avoir son supérieur sur le dos qui le soulage, commenta la chinoise, et aussi de ne plus avoir Allen à surveiller ou à poursuivre à travers la citadelle pendant des heures et des heures. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit tout à l'heure que vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, qu'il irait aider nos scientifiques. En tout cas, tu as raison nii-san, il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

-Ouais, c'est assez logique, reprit Komui en retournant à sa paperasse –son dessin de Yoshi-. » La brunette, une fois sortis du bureau de son frère commença à pouffer de rire.

Elle eut une petite pensée pour une porte de placard à balai, perdue dans les tréfonds de la citadelle, probablement martelée de coup de l'intérieur de la pièce par un gros animal qui bramait pour qu'on le laisse sortir. Ce qui n'était pas près d'arrivé vu qu'on accidentellement égaré la clef.

C'était qui-qui qu'on devait remercier pour avoir enfermé cet animal brise-nerfs ? C'était Lavi.

S.S. Temple des Gémeaux.

Saga était dans sa cuisine à préparer le diner pour lui le kendoka exorciste vu que son jumeau n'était pas là et pour un moment probablement. Il espérer que Poséidon n'essaye pas le trucider ou qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre son jumeau mais il ne le dirait jamais à vive voix. Plus aucuns apprentis Gémeaux ne devront subir la douleur de la séparation.

Kanda était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un pied sur le rebord, l'autre pendant dans le vide et le dos calait contre le cadre de bois de la vitre. Il regarder les constellations qui ornait le ciel nocturne de Grèce. Il ne les avaient d'ailleurs jamais aussi bien vus que dans ce monde. Il avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à imaginer qu'à chaque constellation soit associé un puissant guerrier. Enfin deux pour les gémeaux. D'ailleurs, une question vint lui tarauder l'esprit.

« Je peux te poser une question Saga, se décida-t-il à interroger en se tournant vers le Gémeau.

-Je t'écoute, fit le grec sans lever le nez de sa cuisine.

-Comment se fais-t-il qu'il y ait deux armures des Gémeaux alors que les autres sont uniques ?

-…, Saga se tourna vers le japonais exorciste surpris de cette soudaine question avant de soupirer et de s'adosser au plan de travail, c'est récent, cette armure double. De la fin de la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Avant, il n'y en avait qu'une seule et unique.

-Une armure double, répéta le manieur de Mugen surpris.

-À partir d'une seule armure, ils en ont recréé deux, expliqua le jumeau de Kanon.

-Ils ?

-On ne sait pas mais on suppose Héphaïstos avec les autres chevaliers. Même si l'armure, comme les autres devait avoir un seul porteur, il était de tradition que ce soit des jumeaux qui soient formés.

-Des jumeaux. Toi et Kanon donc.

-Exacte. Tu sais sans doute qu'à la fin de la guerre, tous les chevaliers ont ressuscités, interrogea Saga ceux à quoi Kanda acquiesça, c'est là qu'il y eut un problème pour les Gémeaux. Nous étions de nouveaux deux. Moi, j'estimais que mon frère la méritait plus que moi et lui pensait la même chose à mon égard mais nous ne voulions plus être séparés. Treize ans nous avaient largement suffit.

-Treize ans. Cela concorde avec la date de la mort d'Aioros de ce que j'ai entendu dire Aiolia.

-C'est une autre histoire mais oui, il y a concordance. Enfin, Athéna est montée sur l'Olympe le soir même avec l'armure. Deux jours plus tard, quand elle en ait redescendu, elle en avait deux avec elle. On a tous supposé qu'il s'agissait d'Héphaïstos, le dieu des forges. Mais notre déesse reste muette. On n'a pas insisté longtemps de toute façon pour avoir les réponses.

-Et quand on pensé les autres chevaliers ?

-Ils ont râlé mais c'était prévisible. Si on pouvait avoir deux armures des Gémeaux, pourquoi pas trois de Céphée par exemple ou deux de la Couronne boréale ? Mais au moins, la dualité qui habitait le signe des Gémeaux a pris fin et l'armure n'en ait sortit que plus forte.

-C'est aussi plus logique qu'il y ait deux armures pour les Gémeaux. Déjà que c'est un signe astral double mais en plus, ce sont des jumeaux qui sont formés. » Saga acquiesça et s'en retourna à sa cuisine tandis que Kanda s'en retournait à sa contemplation du ciel nocturne de Grèce. Silencieux en apparence, mais très bavard pour ceux qui savent comment l'écouter.

D G-M Quelque part dans un coin pommé de la citadelle.

Vous souvenez vous du placard à balai dont je vous ai parlez tout à l'heure ?

Et bien sachez qu'à minuit passé, l'on entendait toujours l'animal qui y était enfermé martelait la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandait et hurler comme un fou.

« FAITE MOI SORTIR DE LÀ ! »

Fin.

Et un chapitre terminé.

Allen : *tout content* Et au placard le père Luberrier.

Kanda : Bien fait pour sa tronche.

Auteure : Je n'y crois pas.

Saga : Quoi ? On a retrouvé le petit pois qui sert de cerveau à Seiya ?

Seiya : EH !

Auteure : Pas encore mais on continu les recherches. En fait, je disais, je n'y crois pas, Allen et Kanda sont d'accord. Ça relève de l'exploit.

Kanda : Non, c'est juste que tous les deux, on hait Luberrier. Comme beaucoup de gens. Toi compris d'ailleurs.

Auteure : C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais, je viens de me rappeler. Allen, tu savais que Sanae Kobayashi, l'interprète de ''Tsunaida te ni kiss wo'' était aussi celle qui prête sa voix à la série animé de D Gray en japonais pour ton personnage ?

Allen : Euh… ben oui, quand même. Mais d'où tu le sais, TOI ?

Auteure : C'est écrit à la fin du volume neuf pour ton info. Il suffit après de faire le lien avec la chanson du quatorzième quand on trouve le titre de la version longue.

Shun : Logique.

Auteure : Bin sinon, prochain chapitre : Le réveil de Poséidon.

Shun : A la prochaine vous tous.


End file.
